L'Oeil du Serpent
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: "Par les remords  il est possible de réunifier son âme" répondit Hermione. "Il faut ressentir profondément le mal qu'on a fait."   HP7 : La goule en pyjama, p116  . Résumé à l'intérieur. Respecte les 7 tomes  sauf l'épilogue . Post Poudlard.
1. Victor Gray

Hem... je sais, je ne dois pas me disperser dans les fics... mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Je poste une fic **_déjà_**_ terminée_ sur mon ordi. C'est une mini-fic déjà entièrement rédigé que j'ai écrit pour faire une pause dans Ricidule Riddle (rassurez-vous, le chapitre 7 est bouclé depuis longtemps et sera posté incessamment sous peu). 18 000 mots, 23 pages word, divisés en 7 petits chapitres. Je posterais au rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours

**Tient compte des 7 tomes (exception faite de l'épilogue)**

**Résumé :** Plus d'une décennie s'est écoulée depuis que Harry Potter a défait Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Désormais, le monde sorcier aspire à la paix. Lors qu'une jeune conjureuse de sort, Solveig Schaeffer, de l'Institut Bradbury découvre une étrange obsidienne dans une temple pré-colombien, elle est loin de se douter qu'un monstrueux engrenage vient de la happer. La voilà embarquée au côté d'un mystérieux sorcier anglais fourchelang et érudit dans les Forces du Mal, Victor Gray, à la recherche des origines de la magie. Mais qui est-il ? Et que leur veulent ces hommes inquiétants appartenant à une obscure organisation, SunFlower ? Quand arrivent trois célèbres Aurors anglais, il n'y a plus de doute possible : la situation est grave. Une chose est certain. Solveig ne sortira pas indemne de ces épreuves.

**Genre** : Aventure/mystère/voyage

**Pairing : **Aucun pour l'instant...

**Personnages :** Quelques OC, Voldemort, Harry, Ron.

**Rating :** T, mais il y aura un passage M

**Recommandation :** lire la page wikipedia sur les obsidiennes. Plus généralement, le personnage de Solveig Schaeffer et l'Institut Bradbury m'ont été inspirés par ma formation.

**Disclaimer : **le monde de Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à JKR. Les OC, SunFlower et l'Institut Bradbury m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Victor Gray<strong>

Une pluie fine clapotait mollement dans les ruelles sombres.

Les antiques lampadaires électriques peinaient à chasser les ténèbres environnantes et la silhouette qui se glissait parmi les ombres s'en arrangeait bien. Longeant les pierres calcaires mangées par les intempéries et la pollution, elle se faufilait en mettant tout son art à ne paraître guère plus qu'un coup de vent furtif qui agitait les formes distordues de la nuit.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants sous une devanture crasseuse que, la poussière autant que les halogènes fatigués de l'éclairage public, rendaient grisâtre. Sa main se resserra nerveusement sur sa baguette. Le bois devenait poisseux d'être trop tenu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle. Rien. Devant elle. Toujours rien. Resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules, elle reprit sa marche sous la pluie battante, grelottant de froid. Et de peur.

D'un geste irrité, elle repoussa une mèche trempée qui lui tombait sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir la vision brouillée. Encore une fois, elle jeta un regard inquiet par dessus son épaule. Rien, pas même un chat. La jeune femme soupira. Cette affaire la rendait décidément bien paranoïaque.

Elle pressa le pas, tous les sens aux aguets, le regard accrochant la moindre ombre suspecte. Un bruit soudain. La jeune femme se figea. Un deuxième bruit, identique au premier. Des « crac » caractéristiques d'un transplanage. Le sang battant aux tempes, elle se retourna... mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir car déjà des bras puissants l'attrapaient pour l'attirer sans ménagement dans le renfoncement d'un porche piteux. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre cri, une main lui bandait la bouche. Un picotement s'empara de tout son corps : son agresseur/sauveur les desillusionnait. Juste à temps. Deux hommes venaient d'apparaître au coin de la rue, tout deux vêtus d'un étrange uniforme noir, strict, avec pour écusson incongru une fleur qui rayonnait à la manière d'un soleil. Par prudence mais aussi par impuissance, la jeune femme demeura immobile à l'instar de ce sorcier dont elle sentait le souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

Ses poursuivants inspectèrent la rue avec soin, jetant à plusieurs reprises des sorts de révélation. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent. Son mystérieux sauveur, lui, restait d'un calme surnaturel. L'un des poursuivants, le plus jeune qui arborait une touffe blonde renforçant son air poupin, eut un mouvement d'humeur et ce mit à jurer affreusement. Entre autre. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas toutes ses paroles, c'était un américain avec un horrible accent nasillard. Le second, un homme grand et sec à la mine austère de croque-mort, supporta les éclats de voix avec stoïcisme, avant de répondre dans un anglais à la diction parfaite :

- Calme-toi, Clark. Nous allons la retrouver, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Clark ? Jamais la jeune femme n'avait une personne ressemblant aussi peu au super-héros éponyme. Certes grand mais assez flasque, Clark avec un visage bouffi et, en cet instant, déformé par une méchante colère. Clark siffla une réponse parfaitement incompréhensible. Était-il humain de mâcher autant ses mots ? Son compagnon - il semblait se nommer Anderson- haussa des épaules et ils transplanèrent. Soudain, les ténèbres s'abattirent sur la jeune femme, l'écrasèrent sur la moindre parcelle de son corps au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Puis cela cessa et elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière, perdue quelque part dans une obscure forêt. Elle se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte qui se relâchait et, sortant sa baguette, fit volte-face. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à être sauvée par un homme aussi charmant. Grand et svelte avec les traits racés, la faible lueur lunaire qui perçait au travers des nuages accentuait le contraste entre la pâleur de sa peau et la noirceur de sa chevelure. Ses yeux d'obsidienne la jaugeaient avec une intensité inquiétante. Plus que jamais, la jeune femme comprenait le caractère obligatoire des cours d'occlumancie dispensés lors de sa formation.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes.

La nuque irritée par un inquiétant gant de crin, elle regrettait de ne pas savoir transplaner. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'obtenir son permis après avoir échouer une dixième fois à l'examen. Elle se retrouvait donc dans l'incapacité de fuir cet homme certes séduisant mais qui empestait la magie noire. Après un temps de réflexion, il répondit :

- Toi, qui es-tu ?

Sa voix était glaciale, une peu trop aiguë. Quant à son allemand... légèrement troublé par un accent anglais, mais il semblait très fluide.

- Il n'est guère prudent pour une fillette de ton âge de se promener seule dans ce quartier...

- Je ne suis pas une fillette ! répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

Dernière recrue de son département, ses collègues lui servaient sans cesse des surnoms telle que « gamine », « bleusaille », ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Et puis lui-même n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle... ou peut-être que si. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui donner d'âge sa peau si lisse refusait de se laisser marquer par le temps. La jeune femme inspira, estimant qu'elle n'était pas en position de le provoquer.

- J'étais là pour des impératifs professionnels.

Peut-être connaissait-il son contact ? Oui, chargé de magie noire comme il l'était, il devait au moins en avoir entendu parler. Il était également anglais, à l'instar de l'homme qu'elle souhaitait contacter.

- Je recherche un Victor Gray... on prétend qu'il connaît bien les Forces Obscures.

Si l'homme demeurait toujours impassible, son regard s'était durci.

- Vraiment ? Tu me parais pourtant bien jeune pour t'intéresser à ces choses-là, fillette... oublie-le et rentre chez-toi.

Il sentait bien trop le souffre pour se permettre de lui faire la moral.

- Non. Si je viens le voir, ce n'est pas parce que je veux m'enfoncer dans la magie noire, mais parce que j'ai besoin de son expertise.

Elle se tut, guettant une réaction de son interlocuteur. Comme il demeurait de marbre, elle poursuivit.

- Je travaille en tant que conjureuse de sort pour l'Institut Bradbury, qui œuvre à rassembler et à conserver les écrits anciens. Au cours de l'une de mes explorations, j'ai découvert un étrange artefact et depuis, ces hommes à la fleur-soleil ne cessent de me poursuivre.

Voilà une réponse qui avait le mérite d'expliquer ses motifs sans délivrer trop d'informations. L'homme la dévisageait avec intensité. Elle voulut d'abord soutenir son regard, mais trop impressionnée par l'aura troublée qu'il dégageait, elle préféra reporter son attention sur les branches fines des bouleaux que le vent agitait.

- Cet artefact... où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Un vieux temple pré-Colombien où j'espérais trouver des tablettes portant sur l'astronomie aztèque. Truffé de pièges soit dit en passant.

Elle travaillait souvent en collaboration avec des archéomages. C'était un emploi certes risqué mais bien payé et passionnant. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle aurait la retraite à soixante ans, ce qui devenait un luxe ces derniers temps... Certaines mauvaises langues prétendaient que si ses employeurs ne retardaient pas l'âge de départ à la retraite de son département, c'était parce que très peu de conjureurs y parvenaient vivants.

- Et l'artefact...

- Imprégné de magie.

- Il me semble pourtant que l'Institut Bradbury dispose d'experts en tout genre, rappela le sorcier. Alors pourquoi ennuyer Victor Gray avec un artefact poussiéreux ?

- Peut-être, répliqua la jeune femme avec un pointe d'agacement. C'est à Gray de juger s'il s'agit là d'un artefact intéressant ou non.

Un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant étira alors les lèvres fines de son interlocuteur. C'était quoi déjà, les 3 D ? Direction, Détermination, Destination ? Merlin, pourquoi ne savait-elle pas transplaner ?

- C'est donc à moi, répondit l'homme, car je suis Victor Gray.

Ah... Ce n'était pas précisément l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un spécialiste des Forces Obscurs. Elle l'avait imaginé tout ridé avec un nez crochu, des cheveux filandreux et un air acariâtre. Au lieu de cela, un beau mais ténébreux et mystérieux sorcier lui faisait face. L'espace d'un instant, elle lui inventa un passé tourmenté, une histoire d'amour romantique mais hélas tragique à cause d'un méchant mage noir... Gray avait d'ailleurs dû connaître le règne de terreur, si lointain pour la jeune femme, de Lord Voldemort. Le terrible mage noir était à présent mort depuis plus d'une décennie, tué par Harry Potter lors de la légendaire bataille de Poudlard. La jeune femme chassa ses pensées de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?

- Rien, répondit Gray sans se troubler, si ce n'est que je t'ai sauver la vie. Maintenant que je t'ai donné mon nom, peut-être me donneras-tu le tiens...

- Ah euh... Solveig Schaeffer.

- Eh bien, fillette...

Par Merlin, il se moquait d'elle ? songea Solveig rageusement.

- Je te propose que nous poursuivons cette conversation dans un lieu plus chaud... et plus sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Solveig contemplait d'un air un peu circonspect, le petit salon dans lequel Gray les avait transplanés. Réchauffé par un agréable feu qui ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée, chaque parcelle de mur disparaissait derrière des étagères surchargées en livres, grimoires, parchemins, papyrus et autres supports destinés à l'écriture, le tout confiné derrière des vitres qui maintenaient, à renfort de sortilèges, une atmosphère propice à la conservation. Cliomène serait ici au paradis, comme plus d'un conservateur de l'Institut Bradbury. Solveig s'avisa alors que Gray scrutait son visage avec un peu trop d'intensité. Elle accrocha son regard et cette fois, parvint à le soutenir. Loin de s'en troubler, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil crapaud couvert de velours vert.

- Étrange Fillette... il me semble t'avoir déjà vu, pourtant ton nom ne me dit rien.

- On me le dit souvent, répondit Solveig avec un certain agacement. Je dois avoir un visage assez commun.

Ou alors qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père, bien connu dans certains milieux peu fréquentables. Père dont elle évitait de vanter l'identité. Simple mesure de prudence, car il avait su s'attirer un nombre incalculable d'ennemis.

- Peut-être, concéda Gray.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir transplaner directement ici ? demanda Solveig pour changer de sujet.

Gray prit son temps avant de répondre, jouant sur les nerfs de son hôte.

- Simple question de prudence... J'ai quelques raisons de croire que les hommes de SunFlower -ceux qui te poursuivaient- en ont également après moi.

- Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant.

- Pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'à des suppositions, reconnut Gray. Donc, cet artefact...

Solveig tira de son escarcelle de cuir une obsidienne qui tenait dans la paume d'une main et que l'on avait taillée de manière à lui donner la forme d'un œil. Sur une face, la structure amorphe de la silice avait commencé à recristalliser, piquetant le verre volcanique de flocons blancs. Fait étrange, ces flocons semblaient dessiner l'œil triangulaire des reliques de la mort. La lueur de convoitise qui traversa le regard de Gray mit Solveig profondément mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait peu eu tord de se lancer dans cette aventure.

- L'Œil du Serpent... murmura-t-il. As-tu la moindre idée, Fillette, de la valeur de ce que tu viens de trouver ?

En tout honnêteté ? Absolument pas. D'ailleurs c'était bien la raison de sa venue, espérant que Gray pourrait lui fournir une estimation du prix... Beaucoup, apparemment. Il se mit à siffler, longuement, mais de manière presque articulée. D'abord interloquée, Solveig finit par comprendre avec un frisson qu'il parlait en Fourchelang.

Soudain la pierre s'agita, gagnée par une luminescence verdâtre. Les cristaux blancs perdus dans la masse vitreuse se mirent à luire d'une belle opalescence, à luire de plus en plus fort au point que leur éclat se condensa en filaments lumineux, filaments qui jaillirent hors de la pierre pour dessiner une carte holographique. Carte du monde... de l'Europe... de la Pologne...

- Les Tatras, dit Gray. C'est là où nous conduit l'Œil du Serpent.

* * *

><p>Voilà... Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p> 


	2. Harry Potter

Voici la suite comme promis. Merci à ce qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris ^^ n'empêche, je défis les stats, parce que là, vous êtes une majorité de garçon, quand même.

**Lily : ** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Pour ce chapitre, j'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de mes souvenirs de randonnée... Petite hobbit essoufflée peine à suivre grande elfe à la foulée légère.

Sinon, les pierogi ruskie sont des raviolis polonais fourrés aux pommes de terre et le kotlet schabowy z ziemniakami (hum, j'écris de mémoire là, doute sur la déclinaison) c'est du filet de porc panné avec des pommes de terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter<strong>

En vérité, si Solveig ne s'était pas rendue auprès d'un expert de l'Institut Bradbury et qu'elle avait gardé le secret sur cette découverte, c'était parce que son flair de contrebandière reniflait la bonne affaire. Pour arrondir ses fins de mois, Solveig avait coutume de ramasser, au cours de ses explorations, quelques artefacts sans importance aux yeux de l'Institut Bradbury mais dont elle tirait des sommes rondelettes en les revendant sur des circuits adéquats. En se rendant auprès de Victor Gray, elle avait espéré trouver une expertise, quitte à partager les gains qu'elle présageait important. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait à crapahuter dans les Tatras, sous une pluie qui ne semblait jamais cesser et avec un sorcier au tempérament exécrable.

Son pied glissa sur une des innombrables pierres irrégulières qui jonchaient cet horrible chemin atrocement pentu. Solveig tomba, sa fesse percuta douloureusement un angle arrondi par les innombrables passages et des jurons particulièrement hideux sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme. Gray, plusieurs mètres plus loin, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Il ne ralentit même pas son allure effroyable. Avec ses grandes jambes, il volait de rocher en rocher sans éprouver, semblait-il, la moindre fatigue alors même que Solveig était épuisée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le sous-bois de résineux pour bientôt, découvrir un sentier particulièrement escarpé qui montait à l'assaut du col.

- P... pause ! glapit Solveig.

Elle ajouta, comme Gray se retournait pour lui jeter un regard hautain (il ne semblait même pas transpirer... était-il seulement humain?) :

- C'est joli ici... j'aimerais... un peu profiter... du paysage.

Difficile de parler avec les poumons en feu. Et les jambes cuisantes. Gray leva un sourcil circonspect. Solveig s'aperçut que son excuse était un peu foireuse : avec l'épais brouillard qui flirtait avec le crachin poisseux, il était difficile de discerner les reliefs et la végétation avoisinante désormais constituée de petits pins tout rabougris. Heureusement, des marques jaunes indiquaient le chemin... Solveig commençait à sérieusement haïr le jaune. Sans autre forme de procès, Gray reprit sa marche forcée. Réajustant son sac à dos sur ses épaules, modèle vingt litres mais agrandi et allégé par magie, qui l'accompagnait dans toutes ses explorations, Solveig laissa échapper une plainte dépitée.

- J'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre. Pourquoi on ne transplane pas jusqu'à la vallée des cinq lacs ? Pourquoi on utilise même pas un simple sort pour éviter d'être trempé jusqu'aux os ?

Solveig ne savait même plus si ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau à cause sa transpiration ou à cause de la pluie qui imprégnait sa cape. Elle avait trop chaud à cause de l'effort et en même temps, elle était frigorifiée par les intempéries qui s'abattaient sur eux sans discontinuer.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, répondit Gray avec agacement. Nous devons limiter l'usage de la magie pour ne pas alerter SunFlower. Les sacs à dos sont la seule concession.

- Humpf... renifla Solveig en resserrant une sangle, on aurait aussi bien pu prévenir les Aurors et oublier toute cette histoire.

Gray lui jeta alors un regard très noir qui fit prendre à Solveig la résolution de ne plus se plaindre... dans l'heure à venir du moins. Elle avait quand même la désagréable impression de s'être fait enlevée. Parce qu'elle se serait vraiment passée de cette excursion dans les montagnes polonaises. Solveig avait tout tenté : vendre l'obsidienne à Gray et même la lui donner... Ce ne serait pas la première fois ni la dernière fois qu'elle serait forcée de renoncer à une affaire juteuse mais trop dangereuse. Elle se serait fait une raison. Elle était jeune et avait tout son temps pour faire fortune. Car Solveig espérait bien vivre vieille. Et... glups. Le sentier plein de rocailles glissantes longeait désormais une pente de plus en plus affolante. De quoi se briser tous les os du corps. Gray ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter le moins du monde. Solveig était tenté de le traiter de Gryffondor dont les instincts suicidaires étaient parvenus jusqu'à Durmstang, mais Gray était un Fourchelang érudit en magie noire alors elle jugeait préférable de taire cette réflexion. D'une manière générale, Solveig se méfiait de Gray. Elle avait pourtant entendu dire qu'il était plutôt réglo, ce qui avait motivé son choix. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie, une semaine plutôt dans les ruelles de Dresde, certes. Était-ce une raison pour l'embarquer contre sa volonté dans les monts pluvieux des Tatras ? Il prétendait que SunFlower continuerait de la rechercher et qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui... Solveig en doutait de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au col (après avoir vu sa jeune existence défiler une bonne dizaine de fois devant ses yeux), Gray l'autorisa à prendre une courte pause pour se restaurer un peu.

- Mais pas plus de dix minutes, il faut atteindre le refuge avant la nuit, précisa-t-il tout en comparant la carte délivrée par l'Œil du Serpent avec la carte plastifiée (ce qui n'était un luxe au regard de la météo diluvienne) acquise à Zakopane.

Dix minutes ? Était-il tyran dans une autre vie ? demanda Solveig en avalant une barre chocolatée.

La descente fut d'autant plus effrayante que le brouillard s'était dissipé, laissant apparaître l'ampleur vertigineuse du précipice qui les attendait. En dehors du danger de mort imminente qui les menaçait, la vallée était assez jolie : les massifs calcaires et acérés formaient des remparts en demi-cercle autour d'une étendue où se mélangeait le bleu miroitant des lacs (qui s'apparentaient plus à des étangs au regard de leur taille) et le vert... très vert de la végétation. Ce petit plateau s'achevait de manière assez abrupte sur une cascade d'une hauteur tout simplement terrifiante.

Malgré les pronostiques pessimistes de Solveig, ils parvinrent en vie au refuge, un chalet de montagne avec la capacité d'accueillir une cinquantaine de personne. La chaleur des lieux saisit la jeune femme, autant que la foule de moldus qui infestaient les lieux. Non pas que Solveig fût une anti-moldu et soutînt l'idéologie encore répondu chez les Sang-Purs, dont certains cousins qu'elle se passait bien de voir, mais... ils l'effrayaient un peu. Elle ne les comprenait pas trop, eux, leur logique, leur société, leur technologie et à présent, leur langue. Le polonais était vraiment une langue très chuintante, remplie de « ch » de « tch » entrecoupée de « j » ou de « dji ». Imprononçable. Gray, s'il ne semblait pas les apprécier (mais en vérité, il ne semblait apprécier personne), n'éprouvait aucune difficulté apparente à se fondre parmi ces moldus, poussant le vice jusqu'à s'exprimer en polonais avec la même fluidité qu'en allemand.

Solveig laissa tomber son sac à terre en soufflant alors que Gray s'entretenait avec la réceptionniste. La sorcière ignorait ce qui ce disait, mais la tournure de la conversation déplaisait à son compagnon de route. Il finit cependant par céder et payer.

- Il ne reste de la place que dans le grand dortoir de douze personnes, lui annonça-t-il avec humeur alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage par un escalier de bois assez étroit.

- Ah...

En soi, cela ne la dérangeait pas, même si cela impliquait de se retrouver avec plein de moldus. Toutefois, elle avait noté que Gray choisissait systématiquement les chambres de deux lits, fuyant la foule ambiante des randonneurs qui envahissaient chacun des refuges qu'ils fréquentaient depuis trois jours.

Les murs épais recouverts de lambris, le dortoir était assez chaleureux, bien que ne laissant que peu de place aux marcheurs qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Par chance, deux lits contigus étaient encore libres et les deux sorciers s'y installèrent, puis, chacun leur tour, partirent se doucher. Alors qu'elle tentait de se coiffer, Solveig réalisait à quel point elle était dépendante de sa baguette magique. Elle contempla avec dépit la masse cendrée et humide de ses cheveux qui tombaient piteusement sur ses épaules. Abandonnant l'idée de les démêler entièrement, elle les rassembla en un chignon. Du reste, Solveig avait une apparence assez passe-partout avec ses yeux verts, sa taille toute à fait normale pour une allemande et elle s'en arrangeait bien. Dans ses activités, il était bon d'éviter de se faire remarquer.

Le repas se déroula ensuite dans le plus grand silence, elle dévorant ses pierogi ruskie avec appétit tout en lisant un roman qui avait le mérite de ne pas demander trop de réflexion, « Crépuscule », lui mangeant son kotlet schabowy tout en feuilletant un ouvrage dans une langue que Solveig ne comprenait pas -et préférait ne pas comprendre. D'une manière générale, Gray n'était pas très causant. Enfin, songea Solveig en enfournant un pierogi, sa situation pourrait être pire. Lorsqu'il ne tentait pas de la tuer par épuisement, Gray était correct envers elle et n'avait pas chercher à profiter de sa position de force, à par pour l'embarquer dans ces maudites Tatras.

Soudain, Gray releva la tête de son livre pour fixer avec une animosité qu'il peinait à contenir, un point situé derrière Solveig. Elle se retourna et manqua s'étouffer avec son pierogi en découvrant le sorcier qui venait d'entrer. Plutôt rachitique avec une épaisse tignasse noire toute désordonnée, il était célèbre dans tout le monde magique pour ses lunettes rondes et sa cicatrice. Surtout sa cicatrice. Harry Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors depuis cinq ans et, accessoirement, celui qui a vaincu par deux fois le terrible Voldemort. Une légende vivante. Deux autres personnes l'accompagnaient et Solveig éprouva un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que ce n'était pas le Trio d'Or au complet. Certes, à en juger par la tignasse rousse et la haute taille dégingandée, l'un était bien Ronald Weasley mais l'autre n'était pas Hermione Granger. La sorcière, à la peau mate et au cheveux d'ébène, avait une silhouette assez androgyne. Solveig supposa qu'il s'agissait de Chris Cutter, une Auror particulièrement redoutable qui avait commencé sa carrière par un coup d'éclat en arrêtant Lycurgus Lehnsherr en 1996. Lehnsherr était un mage noir allemand qui avait semé quelques troubles dans son pays. Il s'agissait également d'un cousin des Schaeffer, chose que Solveig préférait oublier.

Pourquoi trois Aurors de cette envergure se retrouverait ici, perdu au milieu de nul part et parfaitement incognito ? Car, Solveig devait l'admettre, ils passaient inaperçus parmi la foule de moldus alors qu'elle-même éprouvait un mal fou à adopter leur mode. Ils ne portaient pas de gros sac à dos mais avait les joues légèrement rosies : ils venaient probablement de faire un petit tour dehors pour profiter des rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer les nuages en cette fin de journée. Ou pour patrouiller. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage.

Un mouvement brusque attira l'attention de Solveig. Gray venait se lever. Sans explication, il gagna la sortie à vives enjambées, laissant la jeune femme dans l'expectative. Jouant sans conviction avec les derniers pierogis qui refroidissaient dans son assiette, Solveig tenta de faire le point sur ces dernières semaines.

Elle avait trouvé une obsidienne étrange dans un temple pré-colombien et les hommes de SunFlower lui étaient tombés dessus. Elle avait pu regagner tant bien que mal l'Institut, faire quelques analyses en cachette avant de prendre la décision de le revendre. Certaine qu'il avait beaucoup de valeur, Solveig avait décidé d'entrer en contact avec un certain Victor Gray, un anglais que l'on prétendait basé à Dresde et qui avait la réputation de bien connaître les forces du Mal tout en demeurant relativement fréquentable pour se risquer à faire affaire avec lui. Car, en vérité, Solveig avait vaguement songé à une collaboration sur un plus long terme où elle retrouvait les objets et lui les expertisait... à présent, elle éprouvait quelques doutes à ce sujet. Gray la sauvait donc des griffes de SunFlower qu'il semblait connaître et identifiait l'obsidienne qu'il activait grâce à son Fourchelang. Ils obtenaient alors une carte indiquant une route dans les Tatras et Gray insistait pour que Solveig vînt avec lui, arguant de la menace que représentait SunFlower -prétexte qui laissait la jeune femme assez sceptique, Gray ne semblant pas se préoccuper de la sécurité d'autrui. Gray connaissait bien le monde moldu mais ne les appréciait pas. Né de moldu ? Peut-être... ou pas, il était Fourchelang !... Et il semblait détester Harry Potter... Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Anglais, Fourchelang, connaissant bien les forces du Mal et détestant Harry Potter... il était certainement un ancien Mangemort ! Solveig frissonna malgré elle. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un serviteur de l'horrible Face-de-Serpent. Oui mais... il lui avait sauvé la vie, non ? Et il semblait torturé par son passé... peut-être regrettait-il les atrocités commises durant la guerre contre Voldemort ?

Tout en maudissant sa naïveté, Solveig se leva à son tour et sortit à la suite de Gray. Appuyé contre le rambarde, immobile, il faisait face au lac avec obstination. Solveig s'approcha doucement...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fillette ? dit-il brusquement.

La jeune femme se figea, d'abord hésitante, puis décida finalement de poursuivre son mouvement et s'appuya à son tour contre la rambarde.

- Vous parler... Je euh... je n'aime pas trop rester toute seule à l'intérieur, avec tous ces moldus.

Et c'était la vérité... en partie du moins. La seule chose que Solveig connaissait des moldus étaient les comics qui lui ramenait une amie dont le père était Né-de-Moldu, du temps où elle était élève à Durmstang, Iphigenia Iarilovna. Autant dire pas grand chose mis à part qu'ils fantasmaient sur des types qui se trimbalaient avec un slip par dessus leurs collants. Les moldus n'étaient donc pas très clairs dans leur tête.

Gray renifla avec mépris.

- Il y a pourtant trois sorciers qui viennent d'entrer.

- Je sais mais euh... ils sont anglais.

Elle n'avait pas de réponse plus idiote ? Gray aussi était anglais !

- Ils t'impressionnent, déclara Gray.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Je euh... Vous pensez qu'ils sont là à cause de SunFlower ? Ce n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Avouer à un ancien Mangemort que l'on est impressionnée par celui qui a botté le cul par deux fois à Voldemort n'était pas la meilleure idée.

- C'est probable, reconnut Gray.

- Alors ça veut dire que c'est grave.

- Ça l'est.

Pour la première fois, Gray détacha son regard du lac pour le reporter sur Solveig.

- Tu as le droit d'être impressionnée par Potter. Ce qu'il a fait... est assez exceptionnel.

Chacun de ces mots semblaient lui demander un terrible effort de volonté.

- Vous êtes un ancien Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Solveig sans oser croiser son regard.

- On peut dire cela, Fillette...

Un ange passa alors que Solveig se triturait nerveusement les mains. On peut dire ça ? Qu'entendait-il ?

- J'ai fait des choses, reprit Gray, des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Il fallait arrêter Voldemort.

- Mais vous détestez quand même Harry Potter.

- Oui.

Gray soupira.

- Cependant, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu lui réclamais un autographe.

- Ah... c'est tant mieux.

Elle s'empressa d'ajouter devant l'ancien Mangemort ou assimilé qui fronçait des sourcils.

- Ça vaut cinq cents gallions sur le marché noir.

La réponse sembla autant surprendre qu'amuser Gray. Estimant que c'était à son tour de faire une confidence, Solveig ajouta :

- Ma mère dit que j'ai hérité de mon père, sa passion pour la contrebande et son don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Si c'est le cas, ce doit être génétique parce que mon père n'a jamais été particulièrement présent... en vérité, je crois qu'il s'est aperçu de mon existence quand j'avais sept ans. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler. C'est Wenceslas Shwalbe.

Elle guetta la réaction de Gray qui se contenta d'opiner sobrement, nullement étonné.

- J'avais noté une certaine ressemblance.

- Vous avez connu mon père ? demanda Solveig avec espoir.

- En effet... mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te parle de lui en bien. Ton père et moi nous sommes toujours détestés.

Solveig haussa des épaules.

- Moi-même je n'ai pas une image très bonne de lui, quoi qu'en dise ma mère... J'ignore combien j'ai de demi-frères et de demi-sœurs, mais je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

- Ton père savait se faire remarquer pour son inconséquence, reconnut Gray.

- Bah... il aura au moins fait une bonne chose dans sa vie : moi.

Pour la première fois, Gray s'autorisa un demi-sourire. Demi-sourire qu'il ne garda pas longtemps cependant, dans la crainte peut-être, de nuire à son image tourmentée d'ancien Mangemort ou assimilé torturé par un sombre passé. Gray se perdit un peu dans ses souvenirs avant de déclarer :

- J'ai moi-même un fils.

- Ah ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

Si le fils était aussi séduisant que le père, il y avait là une piste à creuser.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Gray. C'est une histoire assez complexe. La vérité...

Il soupira.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne sais presque rien de lui et qu'un puissant enchantement m'empêche de le retrouver.

- Un enchantement peut toujours être brisé, rappela Solveig.

- Mais avant de le briser, il faut se demander si on en a le droit. Si cela est nécessaire.

- Vous en avez le droit ! Vous avez le droit de connaître votre fils et lui de vous connaître ! Je veux dire... j'étais très contente de rencontrer mon père, de pouvoir mettre un visage sur son nom, même si j'avais plein de choses à lui reprocher.

- Mais mon fils voudra-t-il me connaître ? Tu ignores qui je suis, et tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Solveig réalisa que cette question l'inquiétait sincèrement, qu'il craignait réellement d'être rejeté par son fils. Pour la première fois, Gray lui paraissait vraiment humain.

- Je sais que vous le regrettez et que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-elle.

Gray marqua une pause, l'observant avec intensité, comme à son habitude. C'était un legilimens naturel et probablement était-il déconcerté de ne pouvoir percer les barrières -il n'essayait pas non-plus- de Solveig. Gray garda le silence, son attention soudain captée par la silhouette distante d'un petit pont qui enjambait un cours d'eau dans l'obscurité.

- Rentrons.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<p> 


	3. Morskie Oko

_"-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de reconstituer son âme en rassemblant les morceaux ? demanda Ron._

(...)

_- Par les remords, répondit Hermione. Il faut ressentir profondément le maol qu'on a fait." [HP7 : La goule en pyjama, p116]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Morskie Oko<strong>

Par Merlin seul savait quel miracle, Gray ne croisa pas le chemin de Harry Potter dans ce refuge pourtant bien étriqué. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul miracle. Dès le petit matin, le soleil brillait avec force. Un beau ciel bleu, bien pur, surmontait désormais les massifs escarpés des Tatras. La journée s'annonçait chaude en dépit des petits cristaux de glace formés sur l'herbe tendre durant la nuit, toutefois Solveig ne pouvait se résigner à passer un short moldu qu'elle jugeait particulièrement indécent. Elle le regretta cependant quelques heures plus tard alors que la chaleur l'assommait durant une nouvelle ascension. Encore une fois, Gray galopait loin devant, avançant d'une foulée légère qui ne souffrait d'aucune fatigue apparente. Désespérant.

Solveig s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer le paysage qu'elle pouvait enfin voir. La vallée des cinq lacs étaient vraiment magnifiques, avec ses petits points bleus brillants dans leur écrin de verdure. Au loin, elle percevait le sentier accidenté qu'elle avait dévalé la veille, une mince balafre sur le flanc calcaire. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'y reviendrait pas, avec Iphigenia, cette amie qui connaissait un peu les moldus grâce à son père né-de-Moldu. Si elle survivait. Avec ce sang qui tambourinait furieusement à ses tempes, elle en doutait un peu.

Arrivée au col, elle découvrit Gray qui l'attendait tout en étudiant la carte qu'il devait réellement connaître par cœur. Troisième miracle du jour, il l'autorisa à prendre une pause de plus de deux minutes. Il ne se montra pas plus éloquent pour autant.

Solveig laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en découvrant leur futur destination : dans la cuvette naturelle formée par les massifs rocheux, luisait les eaux paisibles et turquoises d'un lac bordé par de nombreux arbres.

- Morskie Oko signifie l'œil de mer, l'informa Gray qui s'était résigné -pour une fois- à l'attendre.

En effet, on pouvait y voir un œil où les eaux formaient l'iris et les montagnes, les paupières.

La descente fut moins délicate que la veille et ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau sur les berges déjà encombrées par les hordes de moldus. À la différence des Cinq Lacs essentiellement peuplés de randonneurs, ici on découvrait des familles en tout genre avec la meute de marmailles bruyantes qui gravitaient autour de parents dépassés. Solveig dut résister violemment à faire usage de la magie alors que deux grosses dames mangeant des glaces dégoulinant sur leurs doigts boudinés leur barraient le passage. Un peu plus loin, elle manqua s'étouffer en découvrant qu'une route menait jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi avoir fait toute cette marche ? se lamenta-t-elle alors que Gray leur achetait des sandwichs à la buvette d'un refuge qui avait des allures d'usine à touristes.

Il ne lui répondit qu'une fois dehors.

- L'Œil du Serpent n'est pas n'importe quel artefact. On prétend qu'il mène aux secrets de l'origine de la magie... On ne peut parvenir à de tels secrets sans passer quelques épreuves pour les mériter. Si l'Œil nous a indiqué cette voie par la montagne c'est parce qu'il souhait nous éprouver.

- Un voyage en voiture aussi, c'est éprouvant, mais c'est plus rapide.

Comme ils avaient dû gagner Zakopane par des moyens moldus afin de ne pas alerter SunFlower, Solveig avait découvert les joies du bus (son estomac s'en souvenait encore) et des embouteillages au point de se demander si les moldus n'étaient pas un peu masochistes. Cependant la réponse de Gray faisait son chemin alors qu'ils longeaient le bord du lac. L'origine de la magie ? Vraiment ? Juste un petit bout d'obsidienne ramassé dans un temple pré-colombien et la voilà embarquée avec un ancien Mangemort dans les Tatras à la recherche des origines de la magie ? C'était si soudain que Solveig ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Elle manqua percuter Gray qui s'était soudain arrêté devant elle. Sans donner plus d'explication, il s'écarta du chemin aménagé pour s'aventurer sous le couvert des arbres. Pestant violemment, Solveig lui emboîta le pas.

Le petit bosquet tout maigrichon lui donnait à présent l'impression d'une immense forêt d'épicéas, bien sombre et inquiétante avec la brume lugubre qu'il fallait pour parachever l'ambiance sinistre des lieux. Malgré quelques craquements ou feulements suspects, Gray ne paraissait pas inquiet, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers un petit monument de marbre vert. Haut comme un gobelin et parfaitement cubique, il était couvert de glyphes sinueux que Solveig ne connaissait pas mais que Gray étudia avec attention, les comparant avec les notes prises dans un carnet au papier un peu jauni. La jeune femme eut vaguement l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il suivait une telle piste. Elle haussa des épaules. À quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre, venant d'un expert des Forces Obscures ?

Combien de temps passa ? Solveig n'aurait su dire. Le soleil demeurait immobile dans le ciel, autant qu'elle put en juger au travers des épaisses ramures pleines d'aiguilles des résineux. Quant à sa montre, elle avait tout simplement cessé de fonctionner. Son estomac en revanche... Préférant ne pas troubler Gray dans son étude, elle attrapa une barre chocolatée et « Crépuscule » pour patienter. Solveig était en train d'espérer que le vampire aux allures de bellâtre parfaitement irritant allait dévorer sa belle parce que celle-ci était totalement cruche (la prochaine fois qu'Iphigénia lui filerait un roman, elle se méfierait, préférant encore les super-héros en collant avec les héroïnes en sous-vêtement -ces moldus étaient vraiment tordus), lorsque Gray se mit à siffloter du Fourchelang.

Solveig rangea le livre et observa le phénomène. Les glyphes s'étaient mis à briller d'une luminescence argentée. Peu à peu, ils s'agitèrent, se mirent en mouvement, circulant sur le marbre comme une myriade de petits serpents jusqu'à former un cercle de lumière qui tourna de plus en plus vite sur lui-même au point d'en devenir presque solide. Alors des volutes vaporeuses s'échappèrent de la pierre pour se condenser en une plaque de lumière évoquant vaguement, autant par la taille que par la forme, une porte.

_Crac_. Ce n'était pas un bruit de transplanage, mais une brindille qui se brisait. Gray fit aussitôt volte-face, baguette à la main. Trois personnes, toutes Aurors, venaient de pénétrer dans la forêt intemporelle. Potter, Weasley et Cutter. Eux aussi avaient leurs baguettes sorties, toutes pointées sur Gray. Solveig fut profondément irritée d'être ainsi ignorée.

- Victor Gray... commença Potter. Un étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, nous nous retrouvons alors que j'enquête sur SunFlower.

Le héros de la bataille de Poudlard semblait particulièrement sur ses gardes, à l'instar de Gray. Solveig éprouva une pointe de déception en découvrant que ce n'était pas la mythique Baguette de Sureau que tenait Potter.

- Une coïncidence simplement due au fait que nous recherchons les mêmes choses.

- Peut-être... concéda Potter en s'avançant, encadré par les deux Aurors qui arboraient en cet instant une mine peu engageante.

Solveig se sentait totalement perdue face à l'affrontement qui se présageait, ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire. Désamorcer un piège retord dans un tombeau égyptien était une chose, assister à une discussion tordue entre le célèbre Harry Potter et un ancien Mangemort oublié par l'histoire qui lui avait sauvé la vie en était une autre, d'autant plus lorsque l'on commençait à s'attacher au dit Mangemort. Devait-elle intervenir et prendre parti ? Pour qui ? Elle ne pouvait s'opposer au héros de toute une génération... ni à Gray.

- Dans ce cas, que fait-là une conjureuse de sort de l'Institut Bradbury ? demanda Potter.

On parlait d'elle. La bouche sèche, Solveig ignorait quoi répondre. Elle n'eut pas à se creuser la cervelle bien longtemps car Gray le fit à sa place.

- Les hommes de SunFlower la poursuivaient.

- Eh bien sûr, tu l'as sauvé par simple générosité, railla Potter.

Visiblement, Solveig n'était pas la seule que cet état de fait laissait sceptique. Gray marqua un temps de réflexion avant de répondre :

- Schaeffer a trouvé un artefact très ancien qui conduit... ici, vers des secrets que la Dame Rouge recherche depuis longtemps. Comme c'est Schaeffer qui a trouvé la clé, il se peut que ce soit la seule capable d'ouvrir... certains passages.

Voilà qui était plus vraisemblable. Malgré tout, Solveig ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de déception. C'était qu'elle commençait vraiment à s'y attacher, à son ancien Mangemort !

- Harry, il y a un problème, intervint Cutter en coupant la jeune femme dans ses réflexions, je crois que des hommes de SunFlower approchent.

La nouvelle sembla inquiéter les trois Aurors et Gray. Autant dire que c'était très loin de rassurer Solveig, même si elle ne savait pas très bien comment Cutter pouvait savoir cela, elle-même ne discernant par la moindre ombre (trop) suspecte dans les profondeurs sombres de la forêt. Gray désigna l'ouverture.

- Peut-être pourrons-nous la refermer de l'intérieur.

Lorsque l'on s'enfonçait dans une grotte après avoir quitté un massif calcaire, on pouvait légitimement s'attendre à découvrir un milieu karstique avec de jolies stalactites brillantes de calcite et des efflorescences cristallines. Au lieu de cela, Solveig découvrait une pierre sombre assurément d'origine magmatique.

Des pierres blanches éclairaient de leur froide luminescence le plafond en dôme de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. Trois ouvertures partaient de cette antichambre pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles obscures de la terre. Du reste, les dimensions des lieux étaient assez modestes et la décoration sobre, se limitant à quelques serpents turquoises ci et là.

Après quelques essais infructueux, Gray parvint à refermer la balafre lumineuse qui rayait la roche noirâtre, le passage qui les avait conduit ici. Ceci étant fait, Gray s'adressa à Potter en Fourchelang qui lui répondit dans la même langue, de temps en temps entrecoupé par des interventions de Cutter, également apte à discourir dans la langue des serpents.

Devant l'air frustré de Solveig, Weasley lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Content que tu sois là gamine, comme ça je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être Fourchelang.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine, répliqua sèchement Solveig.

Weasley haussa des épaules. Solveig inspira pour se calmer... se mettre l'un des membres du légendaire Trio d'Or n'était pas la meilleure idée, d'autant plus lorsque l'on avait une mystérieuse organisation à ses trousses.

- Que reproche Potter à Gray?

Elle regretta aussitôt sa question : le célèbre Auror roux (cent gallions la dédicace) la fixait désormais avec embarras.

- C'est... hum... assez complexe et... Harry !

Celui qui défit Voldemort par deux fois se retourna en entendant son nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Weasley qui visiblement, ne souhaitait pas répondre à la question de Solveig.

- Pour l'instant, on explore le coin.

- Avec lui ? fit Weasley incrédule en désignant Gray.

- Oui. Pour l'instant, c'est la solution la plus sûre.

Solution qui leur déplaisait fortement cependant. Gray et Potter seraient-ils capables de surmonter leur inimitié , dans cette collaboration forcée ?

Gray sortit l'Œil du Serpent et l'activa. Bientôt, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un boyau, uniquement guidé par un très vieil artefact d'obsidienne utilisé par un ancien Mangemort. Une situation guère réjouissante pour résumer.

* * *

><p>La suite dans quelques jours ;)<p> 


	4. SunFlower

Hem... je m'apprête à faire quelque chose que je déteste. Râlé à cause des reviews... parce que vous savez, je suppose, que je peux avoir accès aux nombres de visiteurs. Je sais donc que ma fic est lue seulement, les commentaires ? Que vous l'aimiez ou pas, quelques mots ou de grosses tartines, cela fait toujours plaisir. Ou, à défaut, ils permettent de corriger des erreurs et de comprendre pourquoi une fic n'a pas l'impact escompté.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai terminé sa rédaction et que je la posterai quoiqu'il arrive (j'ai encore quelques mois avant l'apocalypse), qu'il faut s'en abstenir.

Sur ce...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : SunFlower<strong>

Quatre jours. Voilà quatre jours que Solveig n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez. Certes, elle connaissait une myriade de jeunes filles qui rêverait d'être à sa place, ainsi enfermée dans d'inquiétant sous-terrain taillé à même la roche magmatique par des magiciens très anciens et surtout, en compagnie du Survivant et de son fidèle rouquin. Certes. Mais considéraient-elles alors la présence d'une irritante Auror au très désagréable caractère telle que Chris Cutter qui avait eu tôt fait de vous rappeler qu'elle avait lancé sa carrière en envoyant votre cousin au second degré à Nurmengard ? Solveig ne supportait vraiment plus les regards hautains que lui adressait Cutter et encore moins son sourire insolent. S'il n'y avait que ça...

L'ambiance était horriblement pesante, entre Potter et Gray qui se détestaient cordialement, n'échangeant que quelques rares paroles lorsque cela était réellement nécessaire. Plus généralement, Gray déjà particulièrement taciturne, s'était muré dans un mutisme à tout épreuve, éludant les quelques tentatives de dialogue de la part de Solveig. Il lui arrivait cependant d'avoir des échanges de plus de deux mots avec Cutter : il s'agissait alors de dispute et tout deux faisaient alors preuves d'une redoutable véhémence... en Fourchelang.

Solveig avait fini son livre (pitoyable, finalement la belle survivait) et s'ennuyait fermement. Les jours se déroulaient identiquement de la même façon : ils se levaient, se restauraient sur les provisions que chacun avait pensé à emporter (et elles étaient suffisamment conséquentes pour passer plusieurs semaines sous terre !), exploraient le dédale guidé par l'Œil tout en essayant de prendre des repères et de dresser une carte papier, pour finalement s'arrêter, manger, dormir et repartir. Chacun avait un tour de garde durant ce qui devait être la nuit, d'après les montres qui fonctionnaient à nouveau, à l'exception de Gray qui en était dispensé. Potter ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Les tunnels se ressemblaient tous, mornes, gris, dépourvus de décoration, avec juste ces pierres blanches pour les éclairer. Ils s'entrecoupaient de salles plus ou moins vastes qui abritaient les vestiges d'habitations creusées à même la roche grenue, remarquablement conservées par le temps. Solveig subtilisa quelques tessons de céramiques avec l'idée de les faire dater à son retour. Elle voulut également embarquer quelques ouvrages réalisés dans un papier chiffon d'excellente qualité et couvert d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas -des artefacts qui réjouirait l'Institut Bradbury- mais autant Gray que Potter s'y opposèrent. Solveig ne put qu'obtempérer.

Après quatre jours perdus Merlin (ou plutôt Salazard au regard de la densité des représentations des serpents) seul savait où, Solveig commençait donc légèrement à déprimer alors que les autres débattaient de la conduite à tenir autour d'une fontaine où des léviathans crachaient un flot continu. Solveig les observaient à distance, puisqu'on lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa présence était indésirable lors des conversations sérieuses entre adultes.

Elle passait son énervement sur des cailloux qu'elle jetait contre le mur lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Weasley derrière elle :

- Je sais au combien c'est agaçant de se sentir tenu à l'écart.

Solveig se retourna. Weasley la regardait avec un sourire compatissant qui l'irrita plus encore.

- Ce n'est pas ça... enfin si mais... Je ne supporte plus d'être traitée comme une gamine. Je suis majeure, j'ai un métier, je gagne ma vie. Je suis même plus âgée que vous lorsque vous avez lutté contre Voldemort et j'ai presque l'âge de Cutter lorsqu'elle a défait Lehnsherr.

Au moins, depuis quatre jours, elle avait retrouvé un peu d'aisance en anglais, même si Weasley n'était pas toujours compréhensible lorsqu'il parlait.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, soupira Weasley. Mais... il y a de bonnes raisons à cela.

- Humpf, de bonnes raisons ? renifla Solveig. J'aimerais bien les connaître parce que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui m'arrivait mis à part que je me suis attirée des ennuis à cause d'une fichue obsidienne trouvée dans un temple pré-colombien. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est SunFlower !

- Ah... ça, je peux te répondre. SunFlower est le nom d'une entreprise pharmaceutique américaine à cheval entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier qui cache des activités peu avouables derrière une image respectable. La véritable directrice serait une sorcière très puissante, que l'on appelle la Dame Rouge qui chercherait, entre autres, à comprendre les origines de la magie. Du moins, c'est ce que nous a rapporté V... Gray, il y a quelques mois. Et ces derniers événements semblent lui donner raison.

- Je crois que Gray redoute SunFlower.

- Harry le croit aussi.

- Pas vous ? s'étonna Solveig.

Légèrement embarrassé, Weasley se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Eh bien... je reste un peu sceptique, même s'il est de plus en plus indéniable que Gray n'est pas un allié de la Dame Rouge. Je sais que c'est une de ses anciennes connaissances, même si j'ignore tout de la nature de leur relation.

Solveig se baissa pour attraper un nouveau caillou tout en se faisant peu d'illusion sur sa capacité à le rompre. D'un vert noirâtre, il avait l'aspect grenu caractéristique d'une roche plutonique Du gabbro, équivalent intrusif du basalte. D'un geste de la tête, elle indiqua les trois Fourchelang qui parlaient avec une certaine animosité.

- Ça dure plus longtemps que d'habitude.

- D'après l'Œil, ce que nous recherchons -et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous recherchons réellement- se trouve ici mais...

Weasley balaya l'air d'un geste théâtrale.

- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a rien d'autres ici que quelques cahutes autour d'une fontaine.

Il soupira, jetant un regard critique aux trois Fourchelang.

- J'espère que Gray et Cutter ne vont pas s'entretuer.

En effet, le ton était monté entre l'irritante Auror et l'ancien Mangemort alors même que Potter semblait étrangement jouer l'apaisement. Solveig haussa des épaules, encore un peu rageuse d'être ainsi écartée des conversations. Elle s'apprêta à jeter le caillou lorsque son regard accrocha un détail.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Solveig se rapprocha de la paroi lisse qui lui faisait face, encadrée par deux bâtisses dont l'une avait son toit de lauzes à moitié effondré. Oui, le grain cristallin était bien plus fin. Elle parcourut quelques mètres... grains plus épais. Revint en arrière. Grain plus fin. Solveig attrapa une craie dans son sac, toujours utile lorsque l'on parcourait les temples et les tombeaux maudits et entreprit de dessiner les contours de la zone faiblement grenue. Haute de deux mètres, large de un, sa démarcation était tout sauf naturelle. Trop claire, trop brusque.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Potter dont la voix la fit sursauter.

Solveig réalisa alors que Gray, Potter et Cutter s'étaient rapprochés pour observer son manège.

- Je... Je crois que j'ai trouvé un passage, dit elle rassemblant son courage.

Elle désigna la forme qu'elle venait de tracer.

- La taille du grain dépend de la vitesse de refroidissement. Plus celui-ci est lent, plus le grain sera gros. Or, ici on a une zone à petit grain... entre deux zones à gros grains. Pourquoi le refroidissement aurait était plus lent alors que le magma aurait dû être pris entre deux zones plus chaude ? Et surtout, pourquoi une délimitation aussi abrupte alors que l'on devrait avoir un gradient ?

Solveig se tut, guettant les réactions avec une certaine appréhension. Gray et Potter semblaient pensifs alors que Weasley et Cutter étaient plus... dubitatifs.

- Euh... si tu le dis... dit Weasley. Mais comment fait-on pour l'ouvrir ?

- Je ne sais pas... peut-être le Fourchelang ?

Les Fourchelang s'essayèrent donc à diverses incantations en tout genre... sans succès. Dire que la pierre demeurait de marbre aurait été un abus de langage puisque le marbre était une roche métamorphique issu du calcaire, lui-même sédimentaire et non magmatique.

Soudain, Cutter tenta divers sortilège de lumière pour éclairer l'ouverture qui refusaient de réagir.

- C'est à cause d'un roman moldu qu'elle a lu, expliqua Weasley devant l'air étonné de Solveig. La lueur de la lune révélait des inscriptions elfiques.

La lumière... une idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de la conjureuse de sort alors que son regard observait rêveusement la pierre luminescente blanche qui éclairait les lieux. Peut-être... Elle leva sa baguette, l'agita vaguement faisant appel à un sort vu maintes et maintes fois au cours de sa formation de six mois qu'elle avait suivi à son entrée à l'Institut Bradbury en complément de son diplôme, effectué en trois ans, de conjureur de sort. Bingo ! Des contrastes apparurent entre les petits cristaux en fonction de leur orientation et des variations de compositions chimiques, formant alors un enchevêtrement des glyphes serpentins que Solveig identifiait désormais comme du Fourchelang écrit.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent alors que les trois sorciers expérimentés la considéraient avec surprise et que Weasley lui adressait un chaleureux sourire.

- Chapeau, dit-il, même si je pense que je comprendrais rien à tes explications.

- Euh... Je crois que ce qui ont construit ces lieux maîtrisaient bien l'art des cristaux et en étaient fiers. C'était juste une intuition.

- Une bonne intuition, Fillette, grommela Gray tout en déchiffrant les inscriptions. Potter, je suppose que c'est le genre d'énigmes auxquelles tu trouves facilement une réponse.

Potter ne répondit rien, les sourcils froncés le regard fixé sur les écritures argentées. Cutter se gratta alors la nuque alors même qu'un frisson gagnait Solveig.

- SunFlower... ils nous ont retrouvés ! déclara-t-elle alarmée.

Aussitôt les baguettes sortirent et les sorciers guettèrent avec inquiétude les différentes ouvertures.

- Ron, si ton cerveau de stratège a un éclair de génie, c'est le moment, marmonna Potter.

- J'y réfléchis.

Solveig ne savait pas trop si elle était excitée à l'idée de livrer un combat au côté de deux membres du légendaire Trio d'Or et de l'une des plus brillantes Aurors de ce nouveau siècle, ou si elle était complètement paniquée par le sérieux qui assombrissaient le visage de sorciers aussi expérimentés en matière de combat. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était fébrile et sa main poisseuse tremblait pathétiquement. Elle tentait désespérément de réfléchir. Fuir ? Certes, mais par où ? Et laisser le passage à la merci de SunFlower ?

- _Finite Incantatem_, lança-t-elle.

Au moins, ils éprouveraient des difficultés à la trouver, songea-t-elle alors les glyphes disparaissaient.

- Cutter, par où arrivent-ils ? demanda Gray.

- C'est bien le problème, répondit nerveusement l'Auror. Je crois qu'ils viennent des deux côtés.

Solveig regarda effarée les deux tunnels qui menaient à ce petit hameau hypogé, composé uniquement que quelques cahutes réparties autour d'une fontaine. Non ! C'était trop idiot. Tout cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi ! Elle se trouvait avec Harry Potter ! Et Victor Gray, spécialiste des Forces Obscures !

- Gray, il paraît que tu es rusé, ajouta Potter.

- Je ne crois pas que dans notre situation, la ruse puisse beaucoup nous aider, répliqua sèchement Gray. Cutter, un côté mieux que l'autre ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondit l'Auror qui avait perdu son habituel air de suffisance.

- Eh bien dans ce cas...

En quelques secondes, sous le yeux éberlués de Solveig qui commençait sérieusement à lui trouver des penchants suicidaires, Gray parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du plus proche tunnel. Et se figea. Pour ensuite reculer, plus pâle que de coutume. Au même moment, tout un bataillon de gens en armes -baguettes mais également fusils mitrailleurs- faisaient leur entrée par le second tunnel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, glissa nerveusement Weasley à Solveig. On a connu pire.

D'une personne qui s'était retrouvé à errer en Angleterre à dix-sept ans, poursuivi par des hordes de Mangemorts, Solveig n'en doutait pas. Elle n'en était pas rassurée pour autant, d'autant plus que les Aurors aussi bien que Gray semblaient dépassés par les événements.

Ils étaient entre trente et quarante, tous vêtus de cet uniforme noir, avec des bottes en cuir de dragon, une ceinture serrant leur tunique à la taille et une casquette militaire fichée sur leur crâne. La fleur-soleil brillait sur leurs épaules comme une insulte à tout ce noir. Non, l'un d'entre eux ne portaient pas de casquette et un étrange galon rouge à la forme incongrue de cœur ornait son épaule massive. En dépit de sa jeunesse, il devait être leur chef. Grand, blond et flasque, Solveig reconnut le visage poupin de Clark, qui l'observait en retour, une lueur mauvaise dans ses petits yeux enfoncés derrière ses joues grasses. Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, mes amis, quelle prise, dit Clark en reportant son attention sur Gray et Potter tout en prenant soin d'articuler de manière exagérée pour que Solveig le comprît. Le grand Harry Potter et... Victor Gray...

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec une certaine ironie. Gray demeura de marbre, son visage fermé par un masque impénétrable.

- La Dame Rouge sera contente d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, poursuivit Clark.

Sa voix se faisait caressante alors qu'il évoquait son employeuse.

- Elle a eu raison de surveiller ces lieux. Elle savait que vous finiriez par trouver le moyen d'activer la porte. La Dame Rouge a eu raison... comme toujours !

Clark désigna de son doigt boudiné la paroi rocheuse qui, quelques instants encore auparavant, scintillait de mille glyphes en Fourchelang.

- Réactivez-la !

Bien sûr, aucun des prisonniers n'obéit à cet ordre. Malgré elle, Solveig ne put s'empêcher de fixer le sol, trop effrayée à l'idée d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Les pièges d'un tombeau maudit étaient mille fois plus rassurants car ils obéissaient la plupart du temps à une logique arithmancique. Mais que dire d'un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence qui empestait la cruauté à fleur de peau ?

- Bien, puisque personne ne se décide... J'interrogerai Schaeffer. Emmenez les autres.

Solveig se mit à trembler de tout son corps alors que les récits sur le sadisme de Bellatrix Lestrange remontaient à sa mémoire. Rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle bredouilla :

- Je... je ne sais rien.

Un horrible sourire tordit le visage épais de Clark.

- Pathétique jusqu'au bout, renifla Gray.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une claque sur Solveig qui baissa aussitôt des yeux, tentant de ravaler ses larmes alors que la honte l'étouffait. Elle aurait voulu affronter fièrement le danger comme Harry Potter dont les exploits avaient bercé sa génération. En vérité, elle était terrifiée jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Toi, dit Clark en s'adressant à Gray, je t'aurais bien interrogé mais la Dame Rouge te veut en un seul morceau.

- La Dame Rouge me fait trop d'honneur, railla Gray.

- Emmenez-les... ordonna soudain Clark. Et méfiez-vous d'eux... et particulièrement de Gray.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ni Cutter, ni Potter, ni Weasley et encore moins Gray. Pas un seul mot pour la soutenir alors qu'ils la laissaient seule en compagnie d'un sorcier qui s'était probablement élevé dans les rangs de SunFlower à l'aide de sa méchanceté gratuite.

Alors que Clark reportait son attention sur elle avec un air effrayant, Solveig eut la tentation de céder à la facilité de la panique.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "Voldemort"<p> 


	5. Voldemort

**Chapitre 5 : Voldemort**

_- Endoloris !_

Encore une fois, une indicible douleur lui laboura la chair, s'insinuant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os chauffés à blanc, de sa moelle meurtrie. Encore une fois, Solveig s'approcha des portes de l'inconscience si tentante. Encore une fois, alors qu'elle allait les passer, enfin, son bourreau lança :

_- Enervatum._

Et recommencer, sans vraiment prendre la peine de lui poser de question. Solveig avait fini par comprendre au milieu de son désespoir empli de souffrance, que Clark n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle lui fournît une réponse. Il agissait ainsi mû par le seul sadisme, par cette satisfaction malsaine qu'il tirait de la torture de ses prisonniers. Était-ce de cette manière que finirait son existence ? Si triviale et si pathétique, disparaissant sans éclat alors que Solveig venait de côtoyer des héros ? Héros qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui accorder un dernier regard.

_-_Tu es ridicule, Solveig, murmura la voix doucereuse de Clark à son oreille, ridicule et insignifiante. Ton père lui-même n'a pas cherché à te connaître. Tu n'es qu'une gamine sans envergure... Alors répond à ma question, Solveig, ma toute petite question... Et je te promet que ton supplice prendra fin.

Mais Solveig garda le silence, obstinément. Se taire était le seul pouvoir qui lui restait à présent.

- _Endoloris !_

Elle ne chercha pas à retenir son cri, pas plus que ses larmes. À quoi bon ? Solveig espérait à présent que la folie ne tarderait plus à refermer ses ailes glaciales sur son esprit pour lui permettre de fuir l'horreur de sa situation.

- _Enervatum._

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Solveig se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Que tout cela cessât ! Peu importait comment, la folie ou la mort... Mais qu'elle n'eût plus à supporter toute cette souffrance ignoble infligée par un être aussi abject.

- _End.._

_- _Clark ! s'exclama une tierce voix.

Était-ce Anderson ? Peut-être... Solveig n'aurait su dire, tant son esprit se noyait dans un épais coton tapis d'épine.

- Arrête... tu vas finir par la tuer. La Dame Rouge a dit que l'on aurait peut-être besoin d'elle vivante.

Vivante ? Pour ouvrir le sacerdoce des secrets de la magie peut-être... Voilà où Solveig prenait toute sa valeur, parce qu'un malheureux hasard lui avait fait ramasser une obsidienne dans un temple maudit. Sur ces pensées, elle perdit connaissance. Enfin.

µµµ

La pierre dure contre sa joue fut la première sensation qu'elle perçut lorsqu'elle émergea des brumes de l'inconscience. On l'avait allongée à même le sol dans un réduit plongé dans la pénombre. Une faible lumière perçait par le dessous de la porte, éclairant la cellule miteuse. Solveig tenta de se lever mais ses muscles endoloris refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle dut donc se résigner à rester allongée, le souffle de sa respiration pour seule compagnie.

Par moment, il lui semblait entendre des bruits de voix... des cris peut-être. Solveig n'était sûre de rien.

Des pas... Des bottes qui martelaient le sol... Ça se rapprochait. Un irrépressible tremblement gagna tout son corps martyrisé. Il allait recommencer, songeait-elle terrifiée.

La porte s'ouvrit. Solveig reconnut la touffe blonde et la silhouette bouffie de Clark qui se dessinait dans le halo violent de lumière. Il était seul. Cette fois-ci, Anderson ne pourrait arrêter la pluie de doloris. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ? Solveig eut un faible mouvement de recul lorsque Clark s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il passa sa main boudinée dans les cheveux collés par la sueur de la jeune femme pétrifiée par la peur. Son geste pourtant était presque tendre. L'estomac de Solveig se contracta violemment.

- Solveig, Solveig, murmura-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Regarde ce que tu me forces à te faire... Ne serait-il pas plus simple de parler ?

Solveig garda le silence.

- Pourquoi te tais-tu ? Espères-tu impressionner le grand Harry Potter par ton courage, ta résistance ? Il n'a que faire de toi. Tu n'es rien d'autres qu'une des multiples vies appelées à disparaître que sa route à croiser. Et Gray ? Que dire de Gray ?

Clark se baissa jusqu'à son oreille. Solveig sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé sur sa nuque. Il empestait le musc et l'ammoniac.

- Sais-tu qui il est réellement ? Moi je le sais. Très peu de gens le savent, mais la Dame Rouge m'a confié sa véritable identité. Si tu connaissais la vérité comme je la connais, Solveig, tu ne tenterais pas pathétiquement de me résister.

Solveig osait à peine respirer. Que voulait-il dire ? Oui, Gray était lié aux Mangemorts, et alors ? Quand on avait une grand-mère qui se vantait d'être la fille de Grindelwald, même si cela n'avait jamais pu être prouvé, il en fallait bien plus pour vous horrifier.

- La vérité, Solveig, est toute simple et toute cruelle à la fois. Victor Gray est Voldemort.

- Non ! Vous... vous mentez !

- Je ne mens pas Solveig, c'est lui qui t'a menti. Il fait souvent cela. Il aime jouer sur la crédibilité de ses victimes... Qui sait quel sort il te réservait, Solveig... Et toi, tu continues de te taire, pathétiquement fidèle comme ses stupides Mangemorts. Mais les faits sont là, Solveig. L'homme que tu connais sous le nom de Victor Gray n'est autre que Voldemort. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu sais que je ne mens pas, que trop d'éléments désigne Gray comme étant Voldemort.

- Voldemort est mort ! tenta Solveig. Harry Potter l'a tué en 1998 !

Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Gray lui avait sauvé la vie ! Mais il était également Fourchelang... Il savait se fondre parmi les moldus. ! Il était lié aux Mangemorts, il l'avait lui-même reconnu... Il regrettait ses actes ! Mais détestait toujours Potter.

- Non, Potter a tué l'un de ses corps... Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de se jouer encore une fois de la mort et à présent, il voyage avec Potter. Potter n'a d'ailleurs pas trop envie que cela se sache. Que dirait-on si l'on apprenait que le très lumineux héros de toute une génération collaborait désormais avec celui-là même qu'il combattait autrefois ?

La main grasse de Clark quitta la chevelure cendrée pour s'aventurer sur la joue humide de larmes de la jeune femme. Ce n'était qu'une immonde parodie de douceur. Clark se comportait comme un chat cruel qui jouait avec la proie échouée entre ses griffes.

- Alors, pourquoi continuer de te taire ?

Mais Solveig garda obstinément le silence. Uniquement par rage. Parce qu'elle voulait emporter son secret dans sa tombe. Alors Clark la saisit violemment à la gorge et la força à le regarder.

- Tant pis pour toi. La Dame Rouge est en chemin... elle ne va plus tarder. Elle saura obtenir des réponses. Ensuite... Je pense qu'elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'occupe de ton cas.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Solveig qui tenta de se débattre... en vain. Tout en son tortionnaire lui donnait la nausée, son odeur forte de transpiration, la moiteur de sa peau, sa bouche visqueuse comme une grosse limace. Mue par une impulsion, elle le mordit violemment. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui criait de douleur, songea-t-elle alors que le goût ferreux du sang imprégnait sa langue. L'instant d'après, elle hurlait alors que ses os brûlants se hérissaient de milles épingles chauffées à blanc, ces aiguilles qui repoussaient sa chair, labouraient ses muscles dans une souffrance indicible qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser. Pourtant elle cessa.

- _Enervatum !_

Solveig constata avec surprise qu'elle était toujours entière... pour l'instant. Clark la dardait d'un regard furieux. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça, c'est bien clair ? siffla-t-il. Si tu t'avises de recommencer... ce que tu as ressentis n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend. C'est bien clair ?

Clark n'attendit pas sa réponse pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ne pouvant lutter, Solveig laissa son esprit vagabonder son esprit sous d'autres cieux plus cléments alors qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poid. De vraiment tout son poids... il était inconscient ! Solveig eut un instant de panique : l'air commençait à lui manquer, ses forces la fuyaient totalement ! Un bras la tira alors hors de l'emprise de Clark.

- _Revigor !_

Une énergie nouvelle coula dans ses veines. C'était tout juste suffisant pour lui permettre de tenir sur ses jambes. Dans la lumière, elle découvrit que son mystérieux sauveur n'était autre que Victor Gray. Ou Voldemort.

- Viens, dit-il. Il ne faut pas traîner.

Mais Solveig était pétrifiée de terreur. Il la tira. Elle résista, autant que l'on pût appeler sa faible opposition, de la résistance. Gray fronça des sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous êtes Voldemort.

La phrase avait quitté ses lèvres sans qu'elle put la retenir.

- Il te l'a dit...

Il se détourna et entreprit de tirer la jeune femme qui ne pût qu'obtempérer.

- Voldemort est mort, claqua finalement Gray.

Ce qui se passa ensuite demeura bien flou dans l'esprit épuisé de Solveig. Ils croisèrent plusieurs soldats de SunFlower. Gray les stupéfixia tous. Voldemort, se corrigea Solveig désespérée. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite place à la fontaine où les Aurors britanniques se battaient comme des fauves face à SunFlower. Cutter siffla quelques paroles à Voldemort que Solveig ne comprit pas. L'ancien plus terrible mage noir la relâcha auprès de Potter qui fixait l'énigme en pleine concentration. Voldemort lui siffla quelques mots, puis se joignit à Cutter et Weasley qui couvraient leurs arrières. Potter n'accorda qu'un vague regard à Solveig qui s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Les sortilèges aussi bien que les balles fusaient dans tous les sens dans un chaos infernal, de son et de couleurs, qui lui donnait de plus en plus le tournis.

Finalement, Solveig perdit connaissance.

µµµ

Si elle était toujours allongée sur une surface dure, on avait prit le soin cette fois-ci de poser un linge sous sa tête et de la couvrir d'un épais manteau de laine. L'atmosphère était également plus humide, plus acide l'odeur avait indéniablement changé. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit un univers clair, brillant de calcite. Elle les referma presque aussitôt, aveuglée par cette nouvelle luminosité. Une mauvaise migraine lui vrillaient encore les tympans. Des sifflements hargneux résonnaient.

- Cette fois-ci, commenta la voix toute proche de Weasley, je crois qu'ils vont vraiment se sauter dessus. Reste à savoir si c'est pour s'entretuer ou pour...

- C'est bon, Ron, j'ai compris, coupa Potter.

Lui aussi était proche. Solveig entrouvrit les paupières et découvrit fugitivement deux dos. Potter et Weasley se trouvaient assis juste à côté d'elle. Ses yeux se refermèrent presque aussitôt.

- Pfff, je t'y verrais moi. C'est frustrant, tu sais, de vous entendre constamment parler en Fourchelang en ne comprenant que les quelques mots que j'ai réussi à retenir.

- Tu ne perds rien, soupira Potter. Ils sont revenu sur le _fedeymon _ qu'a lancé Chris et elle lui réplique que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité et que ce n'est pas de sa faute si Gray s'est transformé en mauviette qui ne lance plus que des _stupefix_.

- Euh... c'est la version censurée, là ?

- Oui. Chris peut vraiment avoir un langage à faire fuir le plus mal élevé des crotales.

- Ben en attendant, elle ne le fait pas fuir, lui, insista Weasley.

Solveig ouvrit les yeux pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte de petite dimension, aux parois calcaires couvertes de graffitis préhistoriques. Devant eux, Gray et Cutter se jetaient des méchancetés à la figure en Fourchelang, tous deux visiblement en proie à une grande colère. Ils semblaient bien à deux doigts de sortir leur baguette. Potter soupira à nouveau.

- En attendant, dit-il plus raisonnable, c'est heureux que l'on ne puisse pas utiliser nos baguettes magiques ici. J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas m'interposer entre eux.

- Est-ce que Gray est vraiment... intervint soudain Solveig sans oser terminer sa phrase.

Était-il Voldemort ? Cette question ne cessait de la hanter, mais le cran lui manquait pour la formuler entièrement. Réalisant qu'elle était réveillée, les deux Aurors se retournèrent et lui adressèrent un sourire. Solveig tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes elle abandonna cependant cette idée assez rapidement, son corps tout entier en proie à une terrible faiblesse.

- Reste allongée, lui conseilla Potter d'une voix douce. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, accusa-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

- Quoiqu'ait pu te dire Kenneth Clark, rappelle-toi de ceci. Si la Dame Rouge lui a donné des responsabilités en dépit de son jeune âge, c'est uniquement parce qu'il savait faire preuve d'une cruauté inouïe.

- Clark ne se serait pas risqué à un tel mensonge. Il distord la réalité, il ne ment pas. Alors répondez à ma question.

Solveig rouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois, aidée par la rage d'être constamment maintenue dans l'ignorance comme une gamine incapable de comprendre, elle planta son regard dans les yeux de Potter. Allaient-ils encore longtemps se jouer d'elle ? La traiter ainsi comme une chose insignifiante que l'on pouvait en livrer en pâture à la torture d'un pervers de SunFlower ? Solveig leur en voulait terriblement et si elle restait immobile, c'était uniquement parce que son corps souffrant ne lui permettait pas d'agir autrement.

- Avez-vous menti à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière durant toutes ces années ?

- La vérité est bien plus complexe, répondit Potter. Tout dépend du point de vue. Personne n'a menti... d'un certain point de vue.

- D'un certain point de vue ? répéta Solveig incrédule.

- Tu veux la vérité, dit une tierce voix.

C'était Gray. Ou bien Voldemort. Il avait cessé sa dispute avec Cutter et la dévisageait à présent.

- La vérité, poursuivit-il, c'est que oui, j'étais Voldemort. Mais Voldemort est mort et à présent, je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, j'aimerais le croire.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il tourna des talons et sortit par un étroit tunnel.


	6. Ydriss

Pourquoi Victor Gray ? Pourquoi ce nom ? Eh bien... je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre, que je donnerais les raisons de ce choix à la fin de cette mini-fic.

En attendant, seule **liryo** connaît la signification de ce nom (enfin, à peu près). Privilège de celle qui poste des commentaires. Vous savez que les chapitres ont plus de 40 visiteurs dans les premières 24h qui suivent la mise à jour ?

Bref, voici l'avant dernier chapitre... Peut-être que certains d'entre vous connaissent les aventures du sorcelleur Geralt de Riv.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Ydriss<strong>

En réalité, les Aurors britanniques étaient parvenus à échapper à leur ravisseur en un temps records. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'on les capturait et ils avaient désormais une technique d'évasion bien rodée, même s'ils s'étonnaient qu'elle fonctionnait à chaque fois. Cutter, particulièrement habile à la magie sans baguette, déverrouillait magiquement la serrure de la geôle ou bien contrôlaient l'esprit des gardes pour qu'ils le fissent.

Les britanniques s'étaient donc discrètement enfuis de leur cellule, avaient retrouvé leurs équipements heureusement magiquement réduit à de petits sacs et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, les Aurors avaient regagné la place à la fontaine pendant que Voldemort/Gray se chargeait de retrouver Solveig. Potter avait fini par trouver la solution de l'énigme (que l'on avait refusé de révéler à Solveig) et ils avaient passé la porte de pierre pour atterrir dans un tout autre endroit. Afin de couvrir leurs arrières, Cutter avait conjuré un _feudeymon_ juste avant de quitter la pièce, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Potter qui n'approuvait pas ses méthodes. Et visiblement, Gray n'approuvait pas non plus.

Que dire de l'ancien mage noir ? Solveig ne savait même plus si elle devait penser à lui en tant que « Gray » ou bien en tant que « Voldemort ». Était-elle effrayée de côtoyer de si près le maître des Mangemort ou bien en colère d'avoir ainsi été trompée et sciemment tenue dans l'ignorance ? Ou bien était-elle profondément déçue de la nouvelle image qu'elle découvrait de Harry Potter ce héros, elle s'en apercevait à présent qu'elle perdait ses illusions, qu'elle admirait tant ?

Du reste, Gray, puisque tout le monde l'appelait ainsi, s'était muré dans le plus profond mutisme, ne prenant même plus la peine de disputer avec Cutter. Il évitait Solveig et elle l'évitait en retour. En vérité, elle gardait rageusement le silence, coupant sèchement toute tentative de communication.

Ces deux derniers jours, ils avaient exploré les galeries couvertes de rhinocéros, mammouths et mégacéros peints à l'ocre ou à l'oxyde de manganèse, immuablement guidés par l'obsidienne qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer -cela faisait d'ailleurs débat, certains avançant que la Dame Rouge leur avait délibérément permis de fuir, obéissant ainsi à un plan particulièrement retord mais Gray, qui semblait bien connaître la Dame Rouge, avançait simplement la thèse de l'incompétence des hommes de SunFlower. Solveig, toujours très faible, les forçait à ralentir le rythme. Et si, dans un premier temps, son état avait semblé s'améliorer, il s'aggravait désormais de manière critique. Son estomac n'acceptait plus qu'un peu de pain. Au troisième jours, elle était incapable de marcher seule. Quelques gorgées d'eau suffisaient désormais à lui faire rendre la bille qui restait encore dans son ventre. La bille et...

Weasley qui la soutenait alors qu'elle vomissait à nouveau laissa échapper un juron. Il y avait désormais du sang.

- Harry, il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve cette sortie... elle ne va pas tarder à nous claquer entre les doigts !

La sortie ? Ils étaient complètement perdu, ignorant où ils étaient, où ils allaient, quel était l'objectif de l' Oeil du Serpent. Leur errance pouvait aussi bien finir dans quelques heures que se révéler fatale, ce qui augmentait encore la nervosité et la mauvaise humeur ambiante. Solveig pour sa part... elle avait encore suffisamment de clarté d'esprit pour se rendre compte qu'elle transpirait beaucoup, même si elle était frigorifiée, qu'elle se déshydratait et qu'à présent, elle vomissait du sang. Et si les lieux continuaient de leur interdire l'usage de la baguette... Elle était purement et simplement condamnée. Étrangement, cela ne l'effrayait pas. À présent que la mort était si proche, Solveig réalisait qu'elle ne la craignait pas. Ou qu'elle ne la craignait plus.

Gagnée par une soudaine faiblesse, Solveig fut forcée de s'asseoir une concrétion polie de calcaire, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Le noir qui voilait sa vision ne tarda pas, toutefois, à se dissiper et les voix, un instant lointaines, retrouvèrent leur proximité. À sa grande surprise, ce n'était plus l'œil moqueur d'un bison rouge qui lui faisait face, mais bien le vide. Elle cilla, croyant d'abord à une hallucination. Des cris de stupéfaction se répercutèrent contre les parois. Les autres partageaient sa surprise.

La paroi avait bel et bien disparu, pour ne laisser qu'un gouffre immense dont on peinait à distinguer les limites à la faible lueur des flambeaux qui éclairaient sempiternellement les lieux. On devinait toutefois, par delà les épaisses ténèbres, la flamme tremblotante de braseros lointains.

Au dessus de l'ouverture, deux mains noires étaient apparues.

- Une nouvelle épreuve, soupira Weasley. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'elle signifie ?

Un grand silence lui répondit, mais Solveig soupçonnait Gray d'avoir quelques hypothèses, à la manière pensive avec laquelle il fixait les mains et le précipice. Comme elle se sentait concernée en premier lieu par l'énigme, la jeune femme répondit :

- On soupçonne que les mains sur les murs seraient une volonté d'entrer en contact, en travers la paroi, avec un autre monde. Celui du domaine des rêves ou bien...

- De la mort, termina sombrement Voldemort.

Solveig n'ajouta rien. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, sa vision fugitivement voilée, pour gagner sur ses jambes flageolantes, le bord du gouffre. Elle inspira afin de se donner du courage et, puisqu'elle se savait condamnée et qu'elle avait accepté son sort, fit un pas en avant. Comme elle s'en doutait, un pont apparut mystérieusement sous son pied, ou plutôt un mince ruban argenté qui brillait d'une opalescence maladive. Dans le même temps pourtant, Weasley lui avait attrapé le bras et tiré en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ?

- Je crois que c'est une évidence, railla Solveig, très pâle, qui dut s'appuyer sur lui.

Les Fourchelang débattaient de nouveau avec animosité. Solveig ignorait si le pont était apparu parce qu'elle avait accepté la mort ou bien parce qu'elle était mourante. En revanche, elle savait que c'était à elle de le traverser. Si ses maigres forces le lui permettait. Elle se dégagea et, avec détermination, s'engagea sur l'étroit ruban. Après quelques pas seulement, elle se sentit chanceler et fut forcée de s'accroupir un peu pour récupérer. Son objectif était lointain, mais avec suffisamment de pause, de temps et de volonté, elle pouvait y arriver. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Gray ! siffla Cutter dans son dos. C'est pas le moment de te la jouer suicidaire !

- Tu sais très bien que je suis le mieux placé pour l'accompagner !

Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils plus en Fourchelang ? Ils ne parlaient même plus en anglais, Solveig les comprenait parfaitement. Elle fronça des sourcils et se retourna. Gray se tenait sur le ruban, alors que les Aurors demeuraient encore sur le sol ferme.

- Non ! On n'en sait rien, répliqua Cutter. Aussi bien c'est Harry ou moi. Aussi bien la gamine doit y aller seule.

- Elle n'y arrivera jamais seule !

Cutter fit un pas.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, nous irons tous les deux ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre tous les risques...

- Recule ! lança Gray. Il y avait deux mains, seules deux personnes peuvent monter sur le pont !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le ruban commença à se détacher du bord.

- Recule !

Heureusement, Potter et Weasley eurent la présence d'esprit de tirer leur collègue en arrière. Mais le ruban continuait de tomber, petit à petit, tout doucement, dans le vide. En deux enjambées, Gray fut sur Solveig et l'aida à se relever.

- Il ne faut pas traîner, dit-il tout en évitant toujours son regard.

Solveig opina. Ensembles, ils avancèrent sur l'étroit pont jeté par dessus le précipice vertigineux. Le moindre faux-pas leur serrait fatal. Derrière eux, le ruban s'effilochait très lentement. Comment feraient-ils pour rentrer ? Que trouveraient-ils au bout, aux pieds des braseros ? Peu importait ces questions. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. L'Œil du Serpent. C'était l'Œil du Serpent qui décidait.

À plusieurs reprises, Gray et Solveig durent faire de courtes pauses, ne repartant que lorsque le bord du ruban se s'approchait trop près. Ils progressaient dans le plus grand silence, autant pour économiser leur souffle que parce qu'ils n'osaient rien dire. Peu à peu, l'obscurité dévoila leur prochaine étape. Encadrée par les deux braseros, sur un petit promontoire rocheux, une imposante porte attendait d'être franchie. Des motifs alambiqués avaient été sculptés sur les battants de cèdre. Certains représentaient des serpents, d'autres des flots, calmes ou déchaînés.

Leurs pieds quittèrent enfin le ruban pour se poser sur la terre ferme. Ils se laissèrent alors tomber au sol, épuisés. Solveig crut un instant qu'elle allait à nouveau perdre connaissance. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne perdit pas le contact avec la froideur humide du sol contre sa joue. Finalement, elle entendit Gray se lever. Elle n'eut pas le courage d'en faire autant. Solveig attendit donc.

- Ouvre-toi ! dit Gray.

Des cliquetis mécaniques. Des grincements métalliques. La porte s'ouvrait à une simple instruction. Gray revint à sa hauteur et de nouveau, l'aida à se lever. Solveig espérait sincèrement que tout cela cesserait bientôt. Elle n'avait pas la force de poursuivre encore longtemps. À peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'un squelette se matérialisa devant eux. Silencieux, il tendit son bras et détendit ses carpes et métacarpes, ouvrant sa main osseuse dans l'espoir d'une offrande. Et Gray lui offrit l'Œil du Serpent. Le squelette les fixa de ses orbites creuses avant d'opiner du crâne. Il se dissipa comme un simple courant d'air.

De nouveau, ils faisaient face à une porte monumentale. En aulne rouge, cette fois-ci. Gray s'en approcha, un vent brûlant, lourd d'odeurs de sables chaud et d'épices, souffla, emmenant avec lui un jeune homme, encore un adolescent, à l'ossature fine, presque chétive. La peau très pâle contrastant furieusement avec des cheveux si flamboyant qu'ils paraissaient enflammés, il se tenait entre eux et la porte. Il les dévisageait de ses yeux entièrement blancs, ses yeux d'aveugles.

- Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour que tu puisses franchir cette seconde porte, Jedusor, Voldemort, Gray ou quelque soit le nom que tu utilises.

- C'est pourtant ici que l'Œil du Serpent m'a conduit.

- On prêtant qu'il mène aux origines de la magie, mais il faut croire que c'est encore une des ruses de ta mère pour attirer les hommes à elle.

- Ma mère n'a pas besoin de ruse pour cela. Tel est la fatalité des hommes, d'atterrir immanquablement dans son royaume.

- Royaume dont elle m'a interdit l'accès !

- N'était-ce pas ton vœux le plus cher pourtant ? Le voici exaucé ! Bien sûr, Gray -puisque c'est ainsi que tu te fais désormais appeler- tu ne te doutais pas que la providence qui t'avait apporté un tel présent était une épée à deux tranchants. Quant à l'Œil... c'est un bien puissant artefact qui existait déjà bien avant que je ne découvre la lumière du jour. Les origines de la magie, dis-tu ? Peut-être...

Ne tenant vraiment plus debout, Solveig lâcha Gray pour s'effondrer, avec soulagement sur le sol. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il était tapissé d'une soie chaude et moelleuse.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'Œil m'a-t-il mené ici ? rétorqua Gray. Ne nie pas qu'il s'agit encore d'une manigance de ta mère, Ydriss !

- Elle est pourtant bien innocente dans cette affaire, subissant elle aussi les volontés de l'Œil. Car, je peux te l'assurer, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de t'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule des sept portes qui mènent ceux qui ne sont ni vivants, ni morts, à son royaume. Pourquoi t'a-t-il mené ici ? On prétend que l'Œil obéit aux besoins de celui qu'il guide. C'est un puissant artefact issu des fondements même de l'Ancienne Magie. Maintenant, est-il le seul responsable de ta présence ici ? Comment savoir Gray ? Quel est la part de l'Œil, quel est la part du hasard ? Ne sous-estime pas le hasard, car tout autant que les dieux, que la magie ou que les hommes eux-mêmes, il préside au destin. Était-ce un hasard si une conjureuse de sort versant dans la contrebande d'antiquité a ramassé l'Œil ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais le reste... Rien n'est moins sûr, quand la Dame Rouge est impliquée. Elle, tu le sais, elle n'est pas de notre monde. Certaines règles... ne s'appliquent simplement pas à elle. Que voulait donc l'Œil ? Que tu le places hors de portée de la Dame Rouge ? Ou bien te permettre de franchir une première étape sur le long chemin qui t'attend ? Les deux, probablement.

- Soit, admettons que l'Œil veuille à la fois échapper à la folie de la Dame Rouge et travailler à ma libération... Qu'il y mêle Cutter, Potter et Weasley, ça, je peux le comprendre aisément. Mais qu'en est-il de Solveig ?

La jeune femme frissonna. C'était la première fois que Gray utilisait son prénom.

- Pourquoi la mêler à tout ceci, Ydriss ?

- N'as-tu pas déjà répondu à cette question depuis bien longtemps ? En trouvant cette pierre que la Dame Rouge convoitait sans pouvoir y accéder, elle s'est attirée les foudres de SunFlower. La providence t'a placée sur son chemin. Quant au reste... n'est-ce pas toi le premier qui l'a mêlée à toute cette affaire ? Maintenant je me demande -et je sais que tu ne me répondras pas- as-tu agis ainsi pour la protéger de SunFlower car tu te doutais qu'ils continueraient de la poursuivre, que Clark ne lâchait jamais sa proie et surtout, cette proie-là, ou bien, comme tu t'es justifié, parce que tu savais qu'elle te serait nécessaire pour franchir les obstacles qui se dresseraient dans ta quête ?

Gray ne répondit rien. De plus en plus faible, Solveig ferma les yeux.

- La providence est une épée à double tranchants, reprit Ydriss.

- Une épée apte au sacrifice. Était-ce donc cela que prévoyait l'Œil ? Utiliser une gamine innocente, la faire souffrir pour la mener aux portes de la mort afin que je puisse moi-même y parvenir ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première innocente que tu sacrifies, répliqua Ydriss d'un ton plus sec. Ni la dernière. Tel est parfois le prix de la providence, un moindre mal, un sacrifice nécessaire. Avant, tu n'aurais pas eu autant de remords.

- Avant, j'ignorais ce qu'étaient les remords ! Avant, j'aurais considéré la sentence de ta mère comme une bénédiction, non comme une malédiction.

Solveig s'allongea sur le sol, si accueillant, qui se déforma pour épouser doucement les formes de son corps.

- C'est vrai. Mais là où tu te trompes, Gray, c'est lorsque tu dis que le sacrifice de cette jeune femme était nécessaire. Si elle a pu s'aventurer sur le pont, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était mourante, mais simplement parce qu'elle avait accepté l'éventualité de mourir. Si elle t'étais nécessaire, ce n'était pas pour s'approcher du monde des morts en s'éteignant à petit feu, mais parce qu'elle te permettait, par ce qu'elle représentait, de retrouver une part de ton humanité. Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait apparaître le gouffre des deux mains, mais bien toi, ton inquiétude et, puisqu'il semblerait que tu en sois désormais capable, ta compassion. Rappelle-toi, l'Œil guide celui qui l'utilise, vers ce dont il a besoin. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Mais aussi de quoi a besoin la Dame Rouge ? Vers quoi l'aurait mené l'Œil, si par malheur, elle avait pu s'en emparer ? Mais aurait-elle seulement pu s'en emparer, elle qui n'est pas de notre monde ?

Le sommeil devenait si tentant. Lâcher prise, ne plus penser à rien... Les voix s'éloignaient.

- Si l'Œil guide celui qui l'utilise vers ce dont il a besoin, si Solveig l'utilise...

- Elle est déjà trop avancée vers le royaume de ma mère pour l'utiliser. Peut-être peux-tu le faire, toi... peut-être. Mais saches que si tu le reprends, tu fermeras cette porte que tu as déjà mis tant d'année à ouvrir et qu'il s'écoulera peut-être mille avant que tu n'y parviennes à nouveau. Saches que tu ne la sauveras peut-être pas et que tu auras fait ce sacrifice en vain. Peut-aussi que la providence t'aidera. Saches enfin que je viendrais récupérer l'Œil car je ne puis laisser un tel artefact à la portée de la Dame Rouge.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre ;)<p> 


	7. Solveig Schaeffer

Et nous voici à la fin de cette histoire.

**Lily :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise à ce point. J'espère que le dénouement final te conviendra... dans tous les cas, on se retrouve dans la note de fin ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Solveig Schaeffer<strong>

Solveig s'était réveillée à l'hôpital Sainte Hildegarde de Bingen, spécialisé dans les blessures magiques, à Paris.

On lui raconta par la suite qu'un sorcier fort séduisant l'y avait déposée quelques jours plus tôt, dans un état critique. Elle avait reçu de nombreux sortilèges de torture qui, en interagissant, avaient causé des dégâts internes importants. Les pronostiques étaient pessimistes. On pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Pourtant, elle avait survécu.

Bientôt, elle eut la visite de Harry Potter en personne, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire du bruit dans le personnel soignant. À quelle sombre histoire de magie noire était-elle mêlée ? Solveig appartenait à une famille de réputation douteuse. Une grand-mère qui ne se cachait pas d'être une des multiples descendantes de Grindelwald, un grand oncle par alliance qui n'était autre que l'Alchimiste des Ombres vaincu en 1953, un cousin issu de germain qui avait eu la prétention de marcher sur les traces de son terrible ancêtre et qui y serait peut-être parvenu si une redoutable Auror britannique aux méthodes peu orthodoxes ne l'avait pas défait. À cette liste déjà affligeante, s'ajouterait peut-être le nom de ses cousins, au premier degré cela, plus proche par l'âge et par le sang. Par les souvenirs aussi, elle avait disputé ses premières parties de Quidditch avec eux.

Et donc, si une Schaeffer, souffrant de maléfice issu des noirceurs des forces du Mal, recevait la visite du plus célèbre des Aurors, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait mêlée à une bien sombre affaire empestant le soufre. C'était la vérité, à un détail près : sa famille, pour une fois, n'avait rien à voir. Le hasard avait voulut qu'elle fût une Schaeffer, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être une née-de-moldu. Le hasard... ou bien la providence ?

Harry Potter entra dans sa chambre d'hôpital, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts pétillants derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il s'assit calmement sur une chaise.

- Il me semble que je te dois quelques explications.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Potter la détailla avec un regard qui donna l'impression à Solveig d'être passée au rayon X.

- Avant tout chose, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, je t'informe que tu es devenue Fourchelang.

- Fourchelang ?

Elle frissonna mais cela avait un sens. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait soudain compris l'échange entre Cutter et Gray mais aussi la discussion de Gray avec Ydriss.

- Oui, j'ignore exactement comment cela s'est produit... Peut-être que les premiers Fourchelang s'étaient également aventurés dans des lieux aussi proches des fondements même de la magie. Comment savoir ? Mais je devine que c'est en t'aventurant sur le ruban que tu as acquis ce don. Et depuis que je suis là, nous conversons en Fourchelang. Note que c'est heureux, cela limite les risques qu'un espion nous comprenne. Toutefois...

Potter leva sa baguette et l'agita brièvement. On disait qu'il était passé maître en matière d'informulés.

- Voilà qui est plus prudent. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Du moins ce que je sais. Pour le reste, il faudra deviner. Mais...

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je suis assez devenu assez doué en matière de devinette.

Il soupira et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Comme tu peux t'en douter, je surveille Gray. Simple mesure de prudence. Disons qu'en ce qui me concerne, il est en liberté conditionnelle. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il s'était rendu dans les Tatras en compagnie d'une jeune fille, tu peux bien imaginer mon inquiétude... Mais lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux au refuge des Cinq Lacs, mon inquiétude se porta sur un autre sujet. Quand Gray est ainsi prêt à se mêler aux moldus... on peut être sûr que de gros ennuis planent dans l'air. Ces ennuis ont un nom : SunFlower, une entreprise pharmaceutique américaine, qui agit dans le monde moldu et surtout dans le monde magique. Pour l'heure, ils se cachent derrière une image respectable et prétendent œuvrer à améliorer les standards de soins. Ils ne sont pas encore très connus en Europe, mais ils ont déjà l'exclusivité du marché d'Amérique du Nord et ont solidement planté leurs griffes en Amérique du Sud. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je cherche à les coincer. Expériences en dehors de toutes éthiques, utilisations de moldus en tant que cobayes... je te passe les détails.

« C'est là que tu interviens. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous t'avions maintenue dans l'ignorance et que nous limitions les contacts avec toi. Ils nous faut des preuves pour abattre SunFlower et tes souvenirs... comprends bien qu'avec tout ce que nous savons, ni Ron, ni Chris, ni moi, ne pouvons faire office de témoin. Or, si l'on attaque publiquement SunFlower, ils réclameront des preuves et ces preuves seront les souvenirs du témoin. Depuis assez récemment, il est interdit de violer l'intimité des souvenirs d'un témoin... en Europe du moins. Mais SunFlower est puissant et ils sauront faire pression pour l'exiger. C'est pourquoi, nous ne voulions pas te révéler le passé de Gray. Parce que si tes souvenirs étaient extraits... la vérité se saurait au grand jour et les conséquences... »

Solveig les imaginait aisément. Le discrédit pour Potter qui collaborait avec l'ancien ennemi numéro 1. Quant à Gray...

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille particulièrement protéger Gray, reprit Potter. Mais, d'une part, je ne souhaite pas assister à un lynchage public et d'autre part... Voldemort est vraiment mort, en un sens. Gray est réellement une autre personne, écrasé par le poids des remords. Je pourrais dire que j'aime à croire dans la nature humaine et dans le changement de Gray. Mais ce serait mentir par omission car ce ne sont pas les seuls motifs qui me poussent à agir ainsi. La Dame Rouge est extrêmement dangereuse et Gray est un adversaire redoutable qui a déjà plus d'une fois montrer son utilité. Il semble mieux la connaître que quiconque. C'est lui le premier qui m'a révélé son existence, et par là, en venant me voir, il m'apprenait également qu'il était encore en vie.

« Quant à savoir pourquoi, comment, il a survécu... Là, je ne peux que deviner. Lui parle de malédiction... C'est assez ironique en soi, lui qui recherchait l'immortalité avec tant d'ardeur. Peut-être qu'à force de défier l'autorité de la Mort, elle en a pris ombrage... je ne sais pas, et je préfère ne pas m'aventurer dans ces eaux-là. Mais les remords... Comme tu le sais peut-être, Voldemort avait fait des Horcruxes, Horcruxes que j'ai dû détruire pour le tuer. Or, les remords peuvent réunifier l'âme. Mais était-ce les remords que j'avais à tuer un homme, aussi monstrueux fût-il ? Ou bien les siens qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il comprit que la fin était si proche ? Peut-être les deux. Seul Gray connaît la vérité.

« L'un dans l'autre, nous étions relié par le sang, mon sang, porteur du sacrifice de ma mère, sang qu'il avait utilisé pour retrouver son corps. Cela, ajouté aux remords a suffi à réunifier son âme. Mais il n'est pas mort pour autant. Son corps, oui, mais pas son âme. Je te l'ai dit, Voldemort était obsédé par l'immortalité depuis très longtemps. Ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai découvert assez récemment. La Dame Rouge mène des expériences de clonage et de transfert d'esprit. Voilà donc ce que je suppose. Voldemort a obtenu de la Dame Rouge qu'elle lui conçoive un clone, dans l'hypothèse où son corps serait détruit. Mais ce clone ne pouvait recevoir qu'une âme entière, voilà pourquoi, lorsque son corps a été détruit une première fois en 1981, il n'a pu les utiliser. En 1998 en revanche... Quant à connaître l'implication de la Dame Rouge dans sa survie miraculeuse... Gray a-t-il seulement la réponse ? »

Potter se tut. Son regard s'égara par delà la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit parc que l'été avait fortement jaunis. Potter secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Solveig.

- Mais à présent, tu sais tout cela. Nous te le devions...

Son regard fuit celui de la jeune femme qui l'écoutait avec attention.

- Par notre faute, par notre trop grande négligence et notre volonté de trouver une preuve contre SunFlower, tu t'es retrouvée embarquée dans une affaire qui te dépassait et cela a failli te tuer. Je vais être honnête, ce n'est pas terminé. Tu en sais trop désormais sur SunFlower pour qu'ils te laissent en paix. Pire encore, Clark... Tu lui as échappé par deux fois... Mais Clark ne tolère pas que ses proies lui échappent. Il essaiera de te retrouver.

Une sueur glacée courut le long de l'échine de la jeune femme alors que ses souvenirs la ramenait sur son tortionnaire. Pourquoi Gray ne l'avait pas tué ? Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de l'assommer ?

- Clark, reprit Potter, est quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Nous pourrions te fournir une protection officielle... mais cela impliquerait que tu témoignes. Si tu gardes le silence... Nous te protégerions, bien sûr, mais ce serait officieux et moins efficace.

Potter soupira.

- Au final, ce choix t'appartient.

Et Solveig choisit de se taire. Ce n'était pas la bravoure qui la motivait. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à impressionner Potter. Pourtant il fallait bien du courage pour faire un tel choix. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu parler. Cela aurait été plus facile, elle aurait bénéficié d'une solide protection. Elle se serait libérée, en partie du moins, du poids des souvenirs. Alors, contrairement aux apparences, la Dame Rouge aurait gagné. En parlant, en livrant sa mémoire aux experts, le discrédit aurait été jeté sur Harry Potter. Lorsque les périodes sombres s'annonçaient, Solveig le réalisait à présent, les gens avaient besoin de héros purs en qui garder espoir. Potter faisait parti de ces héros, le plus emblématique peut-être de ce siècle, dépassant pour les jeunes générations même allemandes, l'aura de Dumbledore. Et il y avait Gray... également une épine dans le pied de SunFlower. Gray qui par trois fois lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était une raison suffisante pour se taire.

La conversation qu'avait eu l'ancien mage noir avec Ydriss résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Solveig. Si elle se trouvait là, bien vivante, elle n'imaginait que trop bien quel avait été le choix de Gray. En comparaison, le sien lui paraissait bien trivial.

Solveig avait donc choisi la difficulté, car revenir à une vie normale après tout cela, était tout sauf aisé. On ne lui posa pourtant aucune question sur sa disparition mystérieuse à l'Institut Bradbury. Il avait suffi pour cela que Potter sous-entendît qu'elle l'avait accompagné lors d'une de ses enquêtes secrètes et c'était la vérité. Cependant, ses collègues avaient changé d'attitude avec elle. Elle n'était plus la fillette, la gamine, la bleusaille. Peut-être étaient-ils impressionnés de savoir qu'elle avait partagé, l'espace d'une semaine, une mission de Harry Potter, celui qui a défait Voldemort, l'apprenti de Dumbledore qui avait lui même défait le terrible Grindelwald. Peut-être avait-elle elle-même changé.

Oui, Solveig avait changé. Elle avait perdu de son insouciance. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars, hantées par Clark. Lorsqu'elle était éveillée, Solveig était constamment sur ses gardes, sursautant au moindre bruit et ce, même si elle savait que Potter gardait un œil sur elle. Il lui avait même proposé de placer un Fidelitas et serait devenu son gardien des secrets. Potter pour gardien des secrets ? Combien de jeunes filles de sa génération en rêvaient ? Solveig avait refusé. Trop compliqué. Elle voulait continuer de vivre normalement... dans une certaine mesure. Néanmoins, elle demeurait trop effrayée pour vivre seule. Elle avait donc emménagé chez Iphigenia Iarilovna et ensembles, avec l'aide d'une ou deux personnes de sa famille, ils avaient placé plusieurs sorts de protection sur leur appartement.

Les semaines puis les mois s'étaient écoulés. L'hiver avait repeint en blanc les ruelles de la petite bourgade bavaroise où Solveig et Iphigenia habitaient. Cette soirée était comme les autres, paisible dans le salon chaleureux où elles s'étaient réfugiées, avec les bûches qui crépitaient dans la cheminée, le chat qui dormait sur le canapé (après avoir à moitié déchiré un rouleau de parchemin). Chacune lisait, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil (le canapé était le territoire du chat), un plaid sur les genoux, une tasse de thé fumant sur la table basse. Vingt heure sonna.

Iphigenia referma son livre, encore de la grande littérature à la hauteur de « Crépuscule », traitant toujours de vampires amoureux avec, pour variation, deux ténébreux frères ennemis qui se disputaient une belle humaine. Mais pas pour la dévorer. Elle se leva et partit se préparer car elle avait rendez-vous avec son jules du moment. Iphigenia était une belle grande sorcière blonde aux yeux bleus, qui savait faire tourner la tête des jeunes hommes aussi sûrement qu'un navire en pleine tempête.

La sonnette retentit soudain. Lâchant son mascara et un juron par la même occasion, un œil à moitié maquillé, Iphigenia se précipita vers la porte d'entrée alors que Solveig attrapait sa baguette magique.

- Attend... lança-t-elle à son amie.

Mais elle avait déjà ouvert la porte. Iphigenia eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Je viens voir Solveig Schaeffer, fit une voix d'homme que la conjureuse de sort reconnut avec soulagement.

Solveig sortit du salon pour découvrir Gray qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, face à une Iphigenia incertaine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager.

- Je suis là, dit Solveig.

Gray hocha légèrement de la tête. Iphigenia s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, lançant discrètement un regard lourd de sens à Solveig qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Iphigenia ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir insisté à quel point le beau Victor Gray était séduisant.

Il rejoignit Solveig dans le salon et soudain, ils ne surent quoi dire. Embarrassés, ils fixèrent en silence le feu qui dévorait goulûment des bûches de chêne, alors que le chat s'étirait mollement dans le canapé, à peine troublé par l'arrivée d'un étranger. Solveig n'avait pas revu Gray depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, aux portes de la mort. Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à le retrouver et ignorait tout de ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

- Ton amie sait qui je suis, déclara finalement Gray.

- Oui. Elle est la seule à qui j'en ai parlé. Le secret était trop lourd pour moi seule. Mais j'ai confiance en elle.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche. Tu aurais pu le dire à beaucoup plus de monde, mais tu n'en as rien fait.

Solveig grimaça légèrement.

- Je n'étais guère tentée à l'idée d'être harcelée par certains cousins et surtout cousines pour que j'obtienne un autographe de vous, dit-elle d'un ton badin.

Elle ajouta, devant le regard surpris de Gray :

- Je suis une Schaeffer, ne l'oubliez pas. Ma famille est assez... spéciale.

Comprenant finalement la plaisanterie, Gray s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

- J'en ai entendu parler, en effet. Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu parler.

- Vous auriez pu me laisser mourir. Nous avons chacun fait nos choix. En ce qui me concerne, je ne le regrette pas.

- Moi non plus.

Un ange passa, ne laissant plus que le crépitement du feu et les bruits de lapement du chat qui avait entrepris de faire sa toilette pour la dixième fois de la journée. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et cette fois, c'était bien le jules d'Iphigenia qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Son jules était un peu moldu ce soir-là.

- Du thé ? proposa Solveig au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Gray inclina légèrement de la tête pour accepter. La jeune femme partit donc à la cuisine, le chat qui flairait l'heure du repas sur les talons. Solveig prépara le thé, donna des croquettes au matou pour avoir la paix et revint avec, sur un petit plateau de laiton décoré de motifs concentriques, deux tasses d'où s'échappaient de délicates volutes et une assiette pleine de biscuits pur beurre. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse.

- Je vous le déconseille, dit-elle à Gray s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle même s'asseyait dans un fauteuil. C'est le territoire Sheldon -c'est le nom idiot du chat.

Solveig lui montra un fauteuil.

- C'est plus prudent.

Gray se garda d'émettre un commentaire. Ils se saisirent chacun d'une tasse.

- La Dame Rouge... dit Gray, il faut que je t'en parle.

Solveig opina légèrement, sans mot dire, bien consciente qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à lui révéler des choses qu'il avait toujours gardées pour lui.

- Elle se nommait Margot Girasol. Je l'ai rencontrée à Poudlard, en 1941. Elle avait intégrée l'école en cours d'année dans des circonstances obscures. Grindelwald s'intéressait à elle et Dumbledore semblait craindre qu'entre les mains de Grindelwald, elle devienne une arme redoutable. Elle était un sorcière puissante, très puissante. Et Fourchelang. Je crois... oui, je crois bien que je l'aimais. Mais elle... Elle est folle. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour le réaliser.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais un fils. C'est elle la mère. Je t'ai dit que j'ignorais l'âge qu'il avait. C'est la vérité. Parmi les très puissants enchantements que Dumbledore a placé sur lui, il y en avait qui le maintenait en état de stase pour une durée connue de lui seul. Un sort parmi tant d'autres pour le cacher. De moi, ou de la Dame Rouge ? Je ne sais pas. »

Gray se tut. Son regard se perdit sur les entremêlas psychédéliques qui décoraient sa tasse. Solveig avala une gorgée du bout des lèvres alors que le chat revenait, la panse rebondie, et sautait sur le canapé pour se rouler en boule sur son coussin favori.

Neuf heure sonna, faisant sursauter les sorciers. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ils avaient soudain été ramenés à la réalité par un signal aussi trivial que celui marquant le temps qui ne cessait de fuir sans se retourner. Gray reposa la tasse sur le plateau de laiton. Il se leva.

- J'ai suffisamment abusé de ton temps.

- Je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir.

- Merci, lâcha Gray.

Solveig cilla, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la remerciait. Il précisa alors :

- Merci de me voir en tant que Victor Gray et non en tant que Voldemort.

- Vous m'avez sauvé trois fois... et la première autant que la troisième, rien ne vous y forçait. Pourtant vous l'avez fait.

Elle eut un timide sourire. De nouveau, Gray fixa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre rougeoyant. D'un rapide geste de la baguette, Solveig rajouta une bûche dans le foyer.

- Avant de te rencontrer, ajouta Gray, je n'étais pas convaincu que j'étais bien devenu une autre personne, même si j'aimais à le croire. Maintenant, je sais que c'est le cas. C'est pourquoi...

Il inspira et reporta son attention sur Solveig.

- C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris une décision. Je vais partir à la recherche de mon fils.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Les mots étaient inutile pour lui signifier qu'elle approuvait totalement ce dernier choix.

- Mais avant, poursuivit Gray. J'aimerais que tu acceptes ceci.

De sa poche, il tira une petite pièce d'argent à l'effigie d'un serpent.

- Cette pièce est reliée à un portoloin. Si tu es en danger, il te suffira de me prévenir au travers de la pièce et j'activerais immédiatement le portoloin.

Bien des heures après le départ de Gray, Solveig gardait encore les yeux rivés sur la petite devise en argent qui se trouvait lovée dans le creux de sa main. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de Gray. Elle lui avait imaginé un passé tourmenté, une histoire d'amour romantique mais hélas tragique à cause d'un méchant mage noir. Telle était la vérité, d'un certain point de vue.

Sur ses pensées, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis qu'elle avait trouvé une étrange obsidienne dans un temple pré-colombien.

* * *

><p>Fini !<p>

Ok, ce qui devait être à l'origine un OS, s'est plutôt révéler être une sorte "d'épisode pilote". J'ai d'abord hésiter à faire plusieurs mini-histoire de ce type, plus ou moins indépendantes. Ou simplement à en rester là. Mais finalement, m'est venue l'idée de reprendre une très vieille fic, le Talisman Atlante (ça te dit quelque chose, Circée ? ^^), et de l'adapter pour en faire la suite.

Cette suite comptera 21 chapitres +/- 1 chapitre, d'après mon plan, et je commencerais à la poster quand j'aurai écris les 4 premiers. Je me suis aussi fixée une limitation de taille. Idéalement, 100-150 pages, mais je ne dois pas dépasser les 200 pages en tout. Individuellement un chapitre ne devra pas dépasser 8500 mots. Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? Parce que c'était précisément le problème du Talisman Atlante qui faisait près de 70 chapitres pour plus de 600 pages. Enfin bon, là j'ai déjà un plan, un début très clair tout comme une fin bien définie. Autre impératif : la finir avant décembre 2012. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Et voici **le synopsis :**

* * *

><p>Début 2012. Bien des années se sont écoulées depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, les Mangemorts ont été dispersés. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Vraiment ?<p>

Voldemort est encore en vie. Et il a pas mal d'ennui. Car en plus d'avoir été maudit à une immortalité tourmentée par les remords -punition infligée par la Mort elle-même-, Voldemort doit faire face à quelques menus problèmes : retrouver son fils, faire face à la folie destructrice de son ex et partir en quête d'un très puissant artefact issu des origines de la magie. Le Talisman Atlante. Pour ne rien gâcher, cette babiole antédiluvienne est mêlée à une prophétie apocalyptique. Car, comme chacun le sait, le monde tel que nous le connaissons doit s'éteindre le 21 décembre 2012.

Heureusement, Voldemort ne sera pas seul. Aurors britanniques, Mangemorts repentis, contrebandiers et aspirants mages noirs l'aideront dans cette course contre la montre. Et contre la Dame Rouge.

Cela suffira-t-il ? Apprendrons nous enfin d'où vient la magie ?

* * *

><p>Le prologue devrait être posté <strong>courant février<strong>. Là aussi, il y a une raison. L'Oeil du serpent commençait **en juillet 2011** et s'achevait fin novembre.

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça aide toujours ^^


End file.
